Amourshipping: Ash's unheard love
by danny.fu.904
Summary: Amourshipping, No summary, First fic so expect the writings to be hard to read. WARNING LEMONS
1. Prologue

**Rating : Mature (17+)**

* * *

**Prologue - Amourshipping**

* * *

**Many years ago at Professor Oak's summer camp.**

_**9:27 AM**_

"First day in Professor's Oak's summer camp! I can't wait to make new friends!" Young Ash upon arriving to the camp minutes early before it officially starts. A familiar figure appears in a brown hair it was his best friend and rival, Gary Oak. "So you're attending this camp too." Ash asked.

Gary didn't reply with a word, instead he sticks out his tongue and blows a raspberry at him. "pbbt!"

"What is wrong with you Gary?" he asked.

"No what's wrong with you Mr. Ketchup?" he sarcastically joked.

"Grrrr! shut up" Ash gets angered and growls at him.

"Hey no fighting! The camp will start in two minutes so be prepared to make new friends." Professor oak interrupts the two.

A young girl in a straw hat was sitting in the grass taking time to read the book, she stared the two boys almost fighting each other, her attention was focused mostly to the boy in the yellow sleeveless shirt, she thinks hes cute. "Wow he's cute!" she said this uncontrolled due to the fact she is very young, she immediately covers her mouth with both of her hands hoping nobody heard this, nobody except for Professor Oak heard it.

A minute later the camp bell rings and everyone took a seat in the grass near Professor Oak.

"Hi I am Professor Oak, and you are currently attending the summer camp hosted by me, why don't we get to know each other by introducing ourselves?" Professor Oak introduced.

"No.. I bet I'm gonna be first because he's my grandpa."

"Here why don't you stand up young man? This is Gary, My grandson, he loves working in laboratories with me, tells us what you like."

"Really... I am Gary, and I love playing with fire type pokémons." he sarcastically introduces."

Ash claps, and the rest joins the clapping.

_**Minutes later**_

* * *

"Hi, my name is Serena and I am from the Kalos region, I was sent here to study the native pokémons."

* * *

_**hours later, in the middle of the class.**_

Éclair: "Pikachu is a very strong electric pokémon, it produce powerful kinetic energy attacks from it's tail and electricity from it's red cheeks. Any questions?"

"What is kinetic electricity?" Serena asked.

Éclair: "Oh you mean kinetic energy, it is a topic we will cover up later, it is how hard something hits an object due to it's speed and mass, an example would be like throwing a rock into the water, the harder it hits, the bigger the splash is, this is the equation for the kinetic energy."

Ek = ½ Mv²

Professor Oak : "Now here is a simple question for you guys if you pay attention earlier, what are Pikachu's evolutionary forms? Any volunteers? Yes Gary?"

"Simple, it starts with Pichu first, then it evolves into Pikachu, now it requires a thunder storm to evolve to it's final form Raichu."

"Bonus question, name two abilities Pikachu can learn that is not it's type, volunteers? Ash!"

Ash : "Iron tail and tail whip!"

Serena's thoughts : ' wow hes so smart and handsome!'

* * *

_**An hour later, in the lunch break**_

Ash decides to eat his lunch in the forest, he takes his rucksack and brings it to the forest. Serena secretly followed him to the forest.

30 minutes later he finished eating his lunch, he decides to leave his rucksack on the grass and check the pond, a girl voice was heard.

"Ouch!" Serena tripped falling near a tree.

There was movements in the bush, Serena was more scared, a Poliwag jumps out and it seemed harmless to the girl, it minded it's own business and hopped away.

"I regret coming to this camp... MOMMY!" she cried

the same bush began moving again, "Poliwag? Huh?"

"What are you doing here?" Ash questioned the fallen girl.

"My name is Ash, and what's yours? And what happened?"

"My leg really hurts." Serena explained.

"Are you alright? This should help!" he searches his pocket to find a light blue handkerchef, he immediately ties it up to Serena's knees. "There!"

"it's a good luck charm, pain pain go away!" he motions circles on her knees.

"Ouch, it's no use I can't stand up!" she cries in pain.

"Never give up until the end!" he offers his hand and pulls her up and accidently hugging her, she could feel his warm body and male scent.

"You stood up! Let's head back to the camp!" he smiles, and holds her hand leading the way to the camp.

* * *

_**4 weeks later**_

_**4:29 PM**_

Serena : "I'm gonna Ash...I need to confess or at least impress him now, but what can I do? We learned the same non linear relationship in math & physics, and at at least some physics in engineering and pokémon battle. And pokémon biology"

the bell rings, Ash was nowhere to be seen in the crowds.

* * *

_**Many years later Ash met Serena in Kalos and traveled for a while.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Re-Re-Edited of 11/13/14 9:49PM EST**_

_**Re edited twice.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Shortly after the poké puff competition, Miette wins the contest. She decides to mess around and test Serena with a couple of simple questions. A couple of dialogues later.

"Yeah one thing..." Miette said

"Huh?" Serena getting startled

"Either you tell Ash how you feel about him, or I'll tell him how I feel." She had an evil laugh on her mouth, and her teeth resembles a vampire.

'Feelings...Rejection... Feelings... Rejection...' These words begin to echo and repeat in Serena's head.

"I warn you!" Miette watched as Serena stood still like a statue, she wakes Serena up from her thinking.

Her blush was getting stronger and more serious, she takes a deep breath and swallows nervously. Approaching slowly to Ash, she begins to nervously ask him out. "Hey Ash... I.. Uh..." she couldn't finish her sentence, she had to look away from Ash to hide her blush.

"I'm warning you again!" Miette gives the last warning to Serena, forcing her face to become more red again. She decides to ruin the conversation. "Hey Ash, I have fe-" Her voice was interrupted by Serena by pretending to cough and yell, she begins grabbing Ash's wrist and starts running for her life. Heading to the forest.

"Uh what? HEY WAIT UP!" Clemont had no idea what was going on, until their silhouettes begin to fade away. He starts catching up.

"Well good luck Serena. I will test you again soon." Miette whispers to herself. Laughing in a whisper at the end.

She sprints for a whole minute and the distance she ran was pretty far, she stops.

Ash begins questioning her by yelling "HEY!... WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" His expression was confused, and he was totally amnesia from the conversation earlier with Miette.

Serena was nervous, she sees that Clemont and Bonnie are still running, she decides to stall some time. "It's nothing..." She slowly whispers.

"You think so? We've been traveling together for months, so please tell me." Ash said lowering his voice.

"Come on, it's nothing..." She stalls more time.

"We've known each for a long time, so don't you trust me? Please tell me."

'Fuck!' She looks away blushing, 'What should I say? If I keep making the same excuse, hes gonna put some suspicion on me.'

"Hurry up! You're always the slowest and last one." Bonnie yells at her older brother while still running.

"You should slow the ffff... down." the older and slower brother replies back.

'Ah hah! I found another way to stall time.' she thought to herself "You are too young to understand." she said, stalling more time waiting for the sibling to arrive.

"How? We're about the same age, I'm 16 already." He said back.

"Okay..." she said, faking a cough, "I uh.."

Bonnie arrives just in time and begins interrupting and yelling. "HEYY!"

"Hey you shut up! Come here!" Serena interrupts Bonnie, blushing and she pulls her away.

"Please... Keep this a secret... I tried to protect precious Ash from Miette so I decided to pull him to here." Serena whispers to Bonnie.

Ash eavesdrop the conversation, but everything was blurry except for hearing his name in the whisper. Having no concept of romance inside him. He refuses to believe that any girl would have feelings for him with one exception, unless it was Latias in Altomare, which was like many years ago if Latias could still remember him. Bonnie listened to Serena, she promises to keep the secret.

_**Later or the next day early in the morning, 1:02 AM**_

The four of the were sleeping peacefully, a leaf disconnected from the tree and landed on Bonnie's face, she woke up. She decides to wake Serena up by tapping on Serena's shoulder quickly a few times, "Hey wake up." She whispers, Serena wakes up and follows Bonnie, Bonnie accidentally steps on the same leaf, making a crack noise and it woke Ash up.

Serena leans on a tree and Bonnie decides to do the same, arms crossed. "First things first, How long have you loved him?"

"I met him in a summer camp many years ago, he looked really cute when I first saw him, and he even saved me which made me develop a deeper feeling for him."

Ash was hiding behind a tree with some plants covering him, he heard the conversation which forced him to blush and become nervous.

"What else do you think of him?" Bonnie asked.

"Very caring and handsome for a young man like him."

Ash gets more nervous and begins shivering, he also feels cold.

"Work up your nerves, rehearse the lines."

"Okay.. I will.." She got slightly nervous too.

The conversation applied some lobotomy effect to Ash's concept of romance and thinking, altering his personality.

"It's like a lobotomy except that there is no surgery involved." As whispers.

"Let's go back to sleep nnow." Serena said.

"F*ck!" Ash whispers to himself


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMERS I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**Re-edited as 11/8/2014 6:09 PM EST**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Fff... F*ck.." Ash whispers

'I better not move or... F*ck...' Ash's thoughts

They walked Passed Ash without even noticing due to the dark skies and he was hiding in some plants resembling poison ivy.

"Close..." Ash whispers to himself.

"F*ck! they will find out I left the sleeping bag." Ash begins to get nervous again.

"..." Ash's sleeping bags were empty as the girls arrived to the spot.

"Ash woke up already? I hope he didn't eavedrop us." Serena said nervously.

"I...I don't think he would eavesdrop us, maybe he went to pee." Bonnie whispers in a nervous tone.

Ash came out of the hiding, showing some pink traces in his face.

"I... can... explain..." Ash says nervously.

"I wasn't really eavesdropping you two, I only heard the last sentence when I investigated." Ash lies to the girls, his face was slightly red.

"Really...? thank Dialga for this." Serena tries covering up her red face with her hands.

"Lies... Your face is pink and I can clearly see it." Bonnie shouts and wakes up Clemont in the process.

Clemont was having good dreams of inventing new equipment until he was awaken by his little sister's shout.

"Hey shut up! why are you guys arguing?" Clemont joined the conversation.

"Nothing." all three answered at the same time and their faces turned redder.

"Lies, Time to introduce my new invention, Lie detector." Clemont smiles in a guilty way.

"F*ck!" Ash turns back and runs away.

"No." Serena shouted and runs away.

"..." Bonnie walks away blushing.

"No come back!" Clemont fails to get them back.

"Zzhhh *Shock*" the Lie detector circuit fries up and begins overheating.

Clemont was used the electrocution and the lie detector did no electrocution except it burns his hands.

"F*ck!" He throws the hot circuit board away.

* * *

"I hope they didn't follow me here."

"..." Serena blushes and continues following Ash.

She steps on a small weak branch, and it breaks in half with a cracking sound.

"Slender man?" Ash turns his back to see Serena, he blushes.

'I'm so nervous, I need to say something quickly.' In Serena's thoughts.

"Let's just return."

'Phew, close.' Serena's thoughts.

"Okay..." Bonnie was also follow Ash.

* * *

**Next day.**

**8:05 AM**

"I found a trainer! *laugh*" A girl skater with a white and red dress leaps and appears in front of Ash.

The skater girl blushes slightly. "Who are you?" Ash questions

"Can we help you with something?" Clemont asked.

"Number 99th, and that's gonna be you!" Korrina points to the trainer with Pikachu on it's shoulders.

'What the f*ck is number 99th? what is she talking about? boyfriend?' Serena and Ash had the same thoughts.

"What 99?"

"What do you think? a pokémon battle!" Korrina shouted with excitement.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Dodge and use Aura sphere!"

Lucario dodges the thunderbolt, throwing a sphere of energy to Pikachu instantly knocking it out. Ash worries and runs towards Pikachu picking it up.

"Pikachu are you okay?" Ash rushed to pikachu

Pikachu was knocked out, it was speechless.

"Hehehehe" Korrina laughs

"99 victory in a row, now follow me!"

'Noo!' in Serena's thought

"F*ck off, I'm staying with Serena" Ash yells.

Ash runs in front of Serena trying to protect her. Serena blushed in excitement.

"I meant the whole group." She could read Ash's minds. she changes the subject.

* * *

**Re-edited as 11/8/2014 6:09 PM EST**


	4. Chapter 3

**Re-Edited as of 11/10/14 8:38PM EST**

**Will re-edit other chapters from chapter 4-8 and maybe possibly edit 9 and further in the future.**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**CHAPTER 3**

**11:00 PM**

It's quite late in the night and the siblings are fast asleep. Ash made himself some instant coffee and decides to stay late in the night. Korrina on the other side swalloed a whole packet of powdered coffee that Ash gave her. Ash was outside of the tents with his everyday clothing, he takes out his PDA and begins surfing the web to find some useful information about love.

**On Ash's PDA**

How to kiss a girl

Google search results : 90.01 million

_Getting your first kiss (Wikihow)_

Ash clicks on the first result, leading him to the page instantly

* * *

_**A few minutes of reading**_

_**Step 10 : After kissing, tell her you enjoyed it really much.**_

* * *

"Hi pretty boy!" A female voice that sounded familiar came behind Ash.

"...?" Turning around, he blushes slightly.

"Whats that on your PDA screen? Oh so you want to get your first kiss? here I'll help you." Korrina sounded sarcastic and she attempts to kiss Ash

"Hey!" Ash shouted

"We'll practice kissing" Korrina said excited.

"What? No... We just met."

"Well you're quite cute though. Don't you think I'm cute too?" Korrina blushed.

"No way, I prefer Serena." Ash denied Korrina's compliment.

_**They both escalated into arguing  
**_

* * *

"I prefer Serena." Ash shouted, waking Serena up.

Serena started blushing, the words begin to echo in her head, she thought she was still dreaming so she pinched herself in the hands.

Ash stands up and runs back to the tent, in a surprise he finds Serena awakened and face very pink. He thought she was sick.

"Are... you okay... Serena?" Ash asked nervously.

She tried her best to pretend nothing happened, but fails, Bonnie was still sleeping beside her and Ash was in front of her, there is no way she would escape this, she had to confess the love to him.

Ash confessed back to her, "I was eavesdropping your conversation and I have developed feelings for you too."

"Really?" Serena gasped a breath.

"Yes... follow me."

_**Ash begins to hold Serena's hand and leads her outside**_

* * *

Pikachu wakes up seeing his trainer is not sleeping with him, he decides to investigate and sees his trainer, as soon as his trainer sat down he sees his trainer getting kissed from Serena..

_**Pikachu and Korrina stared at couples kissing.**_

"Pikachu pika!(Congratulations)" Pikachu congratulated his trainer and blushes slightly.

"Congratulations kissing your first girl." Korrina congratulated Ash being slightly awkward.

"..." A silence between the two couples, they are embarrassed.

"Aw sorry, didn't meant to ruin the first kiss." Korrina sighed and starts walking back slowly to the tent.

"Pika... (Sorry...)"

"Pikachu you can stay, I trust you..." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

The two continued kissing and played with each other's tongue, Serena wanted this moment to last forever and Dialga to stop the time.

* * *

_**2 minutes later in the**_** kissing.**

Ash slowly breaks up the kiss and yawns, "I'm tired, lets sleep together."

Serena blushed, she replied "I'll always be by your side."

Serena grabs her belonging in the tent

"I love you, goodnight Serena."

"I love you too Ash."

* * *

**IN ASH'S DREAMS**

_Ash dreams of battling with elite four all everyday and __the champions, __later on the dream __is interrupted with a beam of laser Clemont pointed at him. __A family photo, Serena standing beside Ash. __And with two kids in front of them. __A 11 year old girl with the same hair as Serena __but colored in a raven black color, __wearing a the outfit of Ash in Diamond & Pearl series along with the trainer cap. __Now beside her it was a boy at the age of 10, it had Ash's hairstyle and a blonde hair color, it resembled Goku in a way, __the outfit was the same outfit Ash wore during the Best Wishes series. __Both of the kids hold two yellow electric pokémons._

Ash coughs, and whispers to himself "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

_**OUTSIDE**_

Korrina was pointing the device to the sleeping couples which was made with a small request of Dialga

"Those two are -" Clemont cut Korrina off

"I'll type in the info" Clemont pushes the keyboard

* * *

_**INSIDE ASH'S DREAM AGAIN**_

Silly! The boy that resembles Goku is your son Andromeda,

_You idiot! That girl is your daughter Stella._

_"Idiot, your future means a lot from you, this is a message from Di*Static noise*_

* * *

_**OUTSIDE AGAIN**_

The laser device overheats

"Noo!" Clemont panicked

"Idiot throw it away!" Korrina said.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

**8:05 AM**

Clemont and Korrina starts cooking oran berry pancakes on a fire pit with a pan, the smell of the food wakes Ash up.

"That was one weird dream." Ash said to himself.

Serena wakes up, "Hi sweetie."

"Good morning" Ash blushed.

"Wow I had the best dream ever." Serena said.

Ash gets up and changes his clothing, Serena watched him change and he blushed, She changed too and Ash did the same thing.

"Lets see what is Clemont cooking." Ash said.

"Good morning." Clemont said

"Good morning." Ash and Serena replied.

The pancake was ready in time, it was slightly burnt but the whole group ate it.

A voice from Korrina interrupted the couple's eating. "So hows last night...?" She said and sounded almost sarcastic.

"..." Ash blushed

"It was perfect!" Serena replied.

* * *

_**FOCUS : TEAM ROCKET**_

"Perfect? we have the perfect plan to capture pikachu" Meowth.

"Not really, we keep getting blasted to stratosphere and get burned up by de-orbit" Jessie complains

* * *

_**BACK AT THE SQUADS**_

"Who's there?" Ash heard a noise in the bush

"Prepare for trouble and make it double"

"Shut the fuck up! don't ruin our first day of romance, PIKACHU USE ELECTROBALL." Ash shouted

"To protect- ... *Sniff* hey whats that smell? *Explosions* AAAAHHHhhhh WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN."

"Wobbuffet!"

"Nice one ash" Korrina complimented.

"That one saved us some time, and lets pack up." Clemont said.

* * *

**8:16 AM**

The group finished packing up and immediately headed to Shalour city, Serena found a nice looking restaurant on her PDA in Shalour City with a little help from Korrina. "Hey Ash, do you want to have dinner just both of us at 7:30 pm?" Serena asked slightly nervous.

"Sure!" Ash doesn't deny the request, the first night out has to be perfect.

* * *

**8:31 AM**

The group arrived at Shalour City, it was quite big and beautiful.

* * *

**8:34 AM**

"We have arrived to the shopping center." Korrina said, "It's a big shopping mall so don't get lost,we will divide into groups of two, Clemont and Bonnie you two go together, I will lead Ash and Serena."

* * *

**8:35 AM**

"Any preferences on clothing Ash?" Korrina asked.

"Not any preferences, maybe I'll get a suit and a red tie, maybe leather gloves and that's it."

"What about you Serena?"

"Maybe a skirt." Serena replies.

* * *

**8:40 AM**

"Hey Serena do you like this suit on me?" Ash asked.

"That looks cute, you look like Agent 47." Korrina answered.

"Shut up Korrina, Ash yes I do like it." Serena replied.

* * *

**8:43 AM**

"Ash do you like this clothing on me?" Serena asked.

"It's perfect. we could pair up to look like hitman couples." Ash replied, leaving Serena with a blush.

**For the rest of the day prior 7:30 PM, Ash's group trained their pokemons and pikachu learnt a powerful new move while being raided by team rocket, Electromagnetic Pulse (Fictional), a powerful move that resembles Electro Ball, it may also be delivered in a pulse in a radius. it causes confusion to the target, paralyzation and may also fry up circuits.**

* * *

**7:15 PM **

In the mirror, Ash puts on his suit and tie, along with the leather gloves and sprays some cologne on himself. He also sprays some cologne on his mouth.

* * *

**7:20 PM **

Serena waited for Ash outside the fancy restaurant for a few minutes, Ash arrived quite early to see Serena standing outside the restaurant waiting for him.

"Ash! there you are!" Serena shouted.

"Hey!"

"You look and smell perfect Ash!" Serena complimented.

"Thanks, but you are the definition of perfect." Ash complimented back, making Serena blush.

"Wait up!" A familiar female voice appeared, it was Korrina

"Oh please don't ruin our first night." Ash replied.

"Well I have Clemont now thanks to Bonnie." Korrina smiled.

"Too fast Korrina." Clemont arrived breathing heavily, the cologne masked the smells of sweat.

"You're gonna need some stamina training to impress Korrina." Bonnie said to Clemont

"Don't ruin the first night and my first girlfriend Bonnie."

The automatic doors open, the waiters are waited for customers and they begin greeting.

The waiter speaks in French, "How many of you are eating?"

"Two" Serena replied in French

"And how old are you?" the waiter asked again in French.

"17" Serena replied in French.

"Uh what is she asking?"

"She is asking for your age, I'll say it for you. Seize."

"Follow me" The waiter speaks in French, leading the young couples.

The couples followed the waiter, looking around they see professional musicians and couples in their table.

"Please sit down." The waiter attempts to speak English.

* * *

**Focus : Team rocket**

**Disguised with a suit, looking almost like a hitman.**

James "Hmm what are the twerps doing in a fancy restaurant? I thought they didn't have money."

"I don't know but it's making me hungry now." Meowth's stomach grumbles.

"We can eat first, then catch Pikachu." Jessie said. the three begin walking in.

"How many people?" The waiter asked in French.

"Trois" Meowth replied

"A talking pokémon, oh Follow me."

Team didn't sit really far from the twerps, James attempts to spy on Ash with a spoon like Agent 47 _**Okay this is the last time I will mention about**_** Hitman.**

"This is the menu, 30 total items." The waiter said in French.

"These look damn expensive." Jessie whispered.

"Shut up Jessie, it's a fancy restaurant." James replied.

* * *

**7:50 PM**

Ash raised his hands, the waiter approached.

"We are finished and ready to pay."

"I love you Ash, I will pay for this."

"Ok.." Ash is slightly surprised.

"€300 Pokébucks." Serena takes out her credit card from her wallet casing on her PDA.

"Done."

"They're leaving" James said, James raised his hands getting the waiter's attention, "Hurry up, we need to leave."

The waiter gives him a piece of paper and it says

"€600 pokébucks."

James pays with the fake bills, giving €1000 to the waiter.

**Outside the restaurant**

* * *

"Where did the twerps go this time?" Mewoth said

"Pikachu is over there, Let's go and steal it!" James pointed.

Team rocket sneaked over Ash and caught Pikachu off it's shoulder with a potato bag.

Ash yelled "Whos there?", he touches his shoulder to see that Pikachu is gone, he turns around to see three dark figures in a suit.

"Prepare for trouble and ma-" Ash interruped the introduction again

"Pikachu use E.M.P!"

A Ball of EMP comes out of the bag and explodes on Meowth, it electrocutes and paralyzes the three.

*Electric zap* *electric zap* "They will pay for this..." Team rocket twitched, trying to scream.

* * *

**Focus : Clemont, Korrina and Bonnie.**

"Hi, we are finished and ready to leave." Clemont said.

"You're so cute Clemont, let me pay for this." Korrina complimented

Clemont blushed and laughed.

"€800 pokébucks"

"Aren't you the cutest?" Korrina complimented again.

"thanks." Clemont replied

* * *

**At 7:59 PM**

**The cities were quite dark but the skies were perfect, the starts were visible and glistening. along with the moon.**

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" Korrina asked.

"Well you're more beautiful." Clemont replied.

"Thank you!" Korrina took the compliment and blushed.

"Clemont it's your chance! Kiss her!" Bonnie whispered to her brother.

Korrina eavesdropped Bonnie, kissing Clemont.

* * *

**Focus : Ash, Serena**

Ash leans on the bridge, and Serena joins in. Looking at the reflection of the moon it was very beautiful with the water waving back and forth.

"The night sky is beautiful isn't it?" Serena asked.

"Yes but you are more beautiful." Ash replies.

"Aw thanks!" Serena said, she starts to kiss Ash. and eventually making out.

_**Re-Edited as of 11/10/14 8:38PM EST**_


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: LEMON/SEX READ AT YOUR OWN RISK IF READING WITH PARTNER/IN PUBLIC, AND PLEASE DO NOT JACK OFF.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pok****_é_****_mon_**

* * *

**Chapter 4 (11/30/14 ReEdit)**

**Ash/Serena**

**7:54 AM in the morning.**

The date ended up really well last night, and Serena decides to go deeper into the love, Sex. She slept with Ash in the same bed and she woke up a few minutes before him. She thought of last night's date and blushed, She wants to thank Ash for saving him, with sex.

She begins stripping her own clothing down and she placed them on the floor, proceeding to the washroom. She picks the towel up and hides them in the closet outside of the washroom. That would be her excuse for being naked.

2 minutes passed, she proceeds to the washroom, leaving the wooden door unlocked and halfway open. She prepares the soap and shampoo, proceeding to shower. She twists the knob, warm waters begin spraying over her body, washing the dirt away.

_**8:00 AM, Ash wakes up**_

Ash dreamed of conquering the elite four and defeating the champion, just as he makes his last move to defeat the champion. BUZZ! The alarm goes off from the wooden desk beside the double bed. He wakes up, extending his arm over reaching for the PDA. He taps it and successfully mutes the alarm. Turning his head around, it was empty, Serena was out of the bed and he could hear waters showering down after the alarm is off. He gets up, and strips naked, changing his boxers and picking his trainer outfit like usual. He turns his back and sees a washroom door half open with the lights on, Serena was in there and he took a glimpse of the naked body, he was already hardened by the morning wood but looking at her naked body gave him some excitements.

Deciding not to interrupt/creep out Serena, he goes to the secondary washroom which was located in the hallways. unzipping his jeans he proceeds to take a piss on the urinal. He washes his hands after pissing and goes back to his room which was unlocked.

_**8:10 AM**_

Serena decides to stall some time by rehearsing lines in the shower, hoping Ash didn't hear anything. The waters falling down the shower was loud enough to suppress the voice.

Meanwhile Ash was playing pokémon on the 3DS, battling some trainers. Minutes later she came out of the bathroom, and he saw her naked body on the reflection screen on the 3DS, which made him excited, making him harden like Metapod.

She grabs a towel out of the closet, drying herself with it and perhaps rubbing her clit gently a few times to get a little bit excited and wet. She slowly approaches to him and she then sits beside him naked without blocking anything, she puts both of her hands on her knees, and she starts spreading them wide apart slowly until it forms a 90 degree angle, some liquids dripped out of her pussy. "Hey Ash!" she said nervously and also in a seductive tone.

Ash tried not to turn his neck around, instead he looks at the reflection on the screen which she noticed. She blushed harder. "Good morning sweetie." he said.

"I uh... wanted to thank you for saving me 10 years ago, and I was asking... if you.. wanted... listen to what I say..." She was getting a bit cold and nervous, at the same time her outer labia was wet.

"I'm all ears... tell me anything you want."

"To reward you for saving me... uh... do you want to... have... sex?" she asked nervously. The seconds felt like minutes, like if Dialga switched the time settings. Her heart was racing. He answered no... **LOL JK.**

The pheromone smell coming from between her legs was quite strong and he enjoyed it, he was going to say yes anyways to have some fun.

"Yes." A solid yes from Ash "but I don't have a condom right now". He turns off his 3DS and throws it to the bed, he initiates this with a kiss by hugging into her, she kisses back.

"It's okay." Serena said.

Ash lowers himself, kissing her in the neck. She attempts to pull down his jeans, she figures out there was a belt locking it so she unbuckles it and tosses it to the floor, she then slowly slides Ash's jeans down revealing a pair of gray boxers. She proceeds to unzipping Ash's blue jacket revealing a blank white T shirt. She throws it to the floor too and takes off his shirt too, only leaving him with his boxers. The boxers on Ash became wet from the water dripping off his girlfriend's cunt. The wetness sped up his erection and Serena slides it down very quickly to reveal his 10 inch long cock. Both were still kissing, and the water continued leaking down to Ash's cock which gave it the final touchdown. "Ready?" she asked?

He nods his head in agreement. She slowly lowers her thigh to the penis, with the tip making contact with the outer labia she could feel it tickle and she moans it in response, the pre cum also made contact with the opening which tickled her even more and she giggles. She begins teasing Ash a little by burying the tip in a little and pulling it out, repeating it. It was very ticklish and fun at the same time and Ash was getting very horny now. "please no more teasing." he said.

She bites her tongue, pushing the tip in one more time, it touches her hymen which hurts, she repeats the same teasing except it repeatedly touches the hymen which made Ash more hornier and excited, more pre cum came out of Ash's penis. she bites it down harder and pushes it in at high velocity. It was very painful for both of them, but the screaming noises were reduced because they bit down their own teeth.

The hymen tears apart, and it was very painful, she begins to slide it in full length and pull it back out, repeating it and the pain soon overcomes with pleasure. She begins picking up speed with each hump and both begin grunting louder. Ash couldn't resist all the pleasure he receives from her, so he reaches the top and soon climaxes. "Too... Much pleasure... I'm gonna.. Come..."

"Do it inside please!" she said.

Seconds later he releases his first wave of sperm in a premature ejaculation.

"Awww... Oh.. it hits the G spot." she was slightly upset, but the hot creamy liquid tickles unreachable areas from the length, hitting G spots which tickles and gives her more pleasure. It was not strong enough to make her cum. She kept the dick buried inside her pussy which made her boyfriend's penis erect again and recover. "Let's try again, and hope we cum together this time." she said, flipping sides, with her boyfriend on top now. He kisses her on the neck, and slowly picks up speed on moving his hips which makes some slapping/clapping noises.

"Harder" She said, "yeah..." She moans

"Give me no mercy!" She shouted.

He begins pushing faster and faster which made the slapping/clapping noise becoming louder. She moans louder as the thrust gets stronger and faster, he reaches his maximum speed, as well as his limit before he cums again.

"I'm gonna cum very soon!" Ash warned.

"Cum inside me again... I'm gonna cum too, let's cum together!"

The hot, sticky and creamy liquids were ejected from their sex organs at the same time, resulting in double the pleasure. After 30 seconds orgasm dies down and the sticky cream starts leaking out of Serena's pussy and Ash begins to sample them which made her moan and purr slightly in disgust but also getting more horny. Ash begins pulling his rod out, which was covered in sticky cream, some of the cream dripped down on her pussy which made her moan slightly.

Just outside the room, some kind of equipment was mounted on to the door, and the cords were connected to a pair of Razer Tiamat, and it was some girl in blond hair, it was Korrina. She eavesdropped, and she begins calling someone on her PDA.

"Want to hear good news or bad news Professor Oak?" Korrina said.

"Bad news first." Prof. Oak said.

"It's actually combined, the operation was done, except that it was done by his girlfriend, not me. Unfortunately." she said while looking down on the floor.

"I'm not disappointed to you, you received your reward, take care of him." Prof. Oak said.

"Yeah yea... But why did you send me to do this?" she asked curiously.

"To further investigate the signature, and the offspring."

"K. bye!"

* * *

**Ash/Serena**

"Let's clean up and get dressed." Ash said.

"I'm already doing it!" Serena said. She pulled out a piece of of tissue, she wipes her thigh and also Ash's which tickles. Then she wipes the stains off of the bed sheets. After wiping the stains off they began to put on clothing, Ash shared his Sinnoh region outfit to Serena. She liked it.

After a few minutes of putting on clothing, Serena begins feeling something weird on her stomach, it's like she is going to throw up any minute. Seconds later her body glowed white like an evolving pokémon, and seconds later it became a blinding flash. After the blinding flash dies down an egg appeared and landed on the bed softly. She did not evolve but somehow laid an egg. "What the?" She said.

Ash also began to grow brightly like an evolving pokémon and it turned into a blinding flash. Seconds later the flash dies down, showing a pokémon.

He looked like a Mega Lucario, with a pair of wings and retractable claws.

"What am I?" Ash said, in a deep voice.

"I don't know, but let's try the pokédex." she said. She takes out a pokédex from her purse and begins scanning. "Unidentified. Error." the pokédex said, she tried scanning again and it was the same results.

"Here try this, Kanto Pokédex." He takes out a pokédex from his pocket, handing it over to Serena. It scans and it gave the same results, Unidentified.

After a few seconds, his PDA began ringing. He was a little nervous, but he picked it up. It was from Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak? What's up?" Ash said, trying to make his voice pitch higher, it sounded higher than his normal voice which made Professor Oak giggle slightly.

"You just scanned yourself, we have the results and it just filled 5 pages of report generated by the computer."

"Wait... Am I a pokémon?"

"You look like a pokémon, and the thermal signature indicates you are a pokémon. You may possibly be a legendary. Be careful, Professor Oak over."

"Bye."

Serena listened to the conversation, she decides to bring out a pokéball. "Hey Ash... you need to be safe first, come in the pokéball."

"Uh..." Ash became nervous.

"Don't worry I will release you after catching."

"Okay..."

He closes his eyes shut, she taps the pokéball on his head, the pokéball opens and fires out a beam of red laser. Second later the atomic structure of Ash's body changed, into a form of red energy and it gets absorbed by the pokéball. shakes three times, a clicking sound was heard and some star particles came out, indicating it is caught.

"Alright! You're mine now!" she said sarcastically. She takes a look at it for a few seconds, and she releases it out.

"Phew! I thought it would be extremely uncomfortable in there, turned out it was just a fancy bedroom and a virtual world generated by the computer." Ash said.

"What should I name it..." Serena said.

"..." it became an awkward silence, for a whole minute.

"I guess it should just be my own name." Ash said.

A few seconds later, someone was knocking on the door. Both were startled.

"Quick change back to human!"

"I can't!" Serena said.

* * *

_**Chapter 4 ends here, Chapter 5 is extremely awkward so read at your own risk.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning, long ass boring chapter, with some extremely awkward and disgusting scenes/dialogues. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own pokémon.**

* * *

**__****Chapter 5 ****__****(Re edited ****__****12/1****__****/14)**

"Quick change back to human!"

"I can't!" Serena said.

The door began knocking violently, and a feminine voice was heard outside of the room. "_Hey hurry up!" _They were panicking, until Ash came up with an idea, he grabs the egg on the bed and tells Serena to retrieve him. He was retrieved with a beam of red laser.

After being retrieved, she presses the button located in the middle of the ball which shrinks it, making it ideal to fit in the belt.

"Hey what took you so long?" Korrina said, raising an eyebrow and smiling at her.

"Sorry guys, I was trying to save Ash." Serena replied.

"Saving? Where is he right now?"

Korrina joined Clemont and she asked her too. "Yeah where is he? Tied up?" she joked around.

"In this pokéball" she said, pointing to the pokéball in her belt.

"You gotta be kidding me." Bonnie said, crossing her arms. Clemont adjusted his glasses and looked confused.

"He turned into a pokémon, so I decide to catch him for his safety." Serena explained.

"Well get ready, we are heading out for breakfast." Korrina said, pointing to the place on her phone.

After a few minutes of boring conversation, Serena packs up her belongings and began traveling with the group, they arrive at the crepe restaurant. They take a seat and a table, and the waiter arrives handing them the menu. Few more more boring minutes later, the waiter serves them pancakes.

The group began eating pancakes, and within 30 seconds the smell of pancakes invaded the pokéball of Ash and he was forced out of the ball. He was placed perfectly, sitting to the chairs, both hands on the table pointing to the utensils, with the egg on his lap.

The sound of a pokémon being released was enough to get the attentions of others sitting nearby, The stranger looked to Ash.

"Is that a Mega Lucario?" The stranger asked, adjusting his glasses..

"Okay where am I?" Ash said. Looking down to the pancakes on the table.

"And it's a talking one too." The second stranger said.

"..." It was an awkward silence for the whole group in the table.

The stranger took out his pokédex and scanned the pokémon. "Unidentified pokémon, however it resembles Lucario, recently discovered." Other strangers began taking out the pokédexe too.

"Unidentified!"

"Unidentified!"

"What the fuck!" Ash yelled, as he gets focused by random trainers.

He was angry and annoyed, trying to think of his human form, he morphed back to his human form with a bright flash of light.

"Wow.." Korrina said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey stop looking at me! I'm just a normal trainer!"

"You must be a half pokémon, was that your mega evolution?" The stranger asked.

"Shut up!" Ash said.

"Does that egg belong to you?" The stranger asked.

"Yes."

* * *

**Team Rocket**

**POV: Meowth**

He held a pair of holographic binoculars in his eyes, the glasses were tinted in purple to see better. Observing the crepe restaurant he spots a Lucario. "Twerps... have a new pokémon."

"Really?" The red haired grunt said. "What kind of Lucario is that? If it's a shiny then we'll get more rewards."

"What the actual fuck? It's actually the Twerp with the Pikachu! Get ready for ambush!"

"I've already planned one."

**The group**

"Thanks for visiting! We hope to see you again." The waiter said.

The group stood up and left the table, After taking a few steps away from the table a metal can rolled towards Ash, it exploded with dark smoke. Seconds later the whole restaurant was flooded with dark smoke.

Meowth, which was on the balloon with James and Jessie, smashed down the button on the joystick which ejected large arm, deploying a net in the process and it grabbed Ash and Pikachu, dropping the egg in the process.

"Quick! Use E.M.P. to destroy the circuits!" he commanded.

The ball of distorted energy exploded after it was summoned, discharging it to the trainer.

"Fuck!"

"Pikka!" Pikachu apologizes.

"Time to transform... Wait how do I do it again?" He said, thinking of his pokémon form, morphing back to a Lucario.

The claws extended on his hands and he starts cutting the net violently, metallic sounds were heard as he slashes his way on the net. "HEY STOP CUTTING!" The blue haired grunt yelled.

"No shut up! How about you release me and Pikachu?" Ash yells back.

"No!" the blue haired grunt said.

"Iron tail quick!" he commanded, the tails quickly changed color and Pikachu smashed them to the net, craks began forming. After a few hits the net cracks open, allowing the two to free fall.

The group chased after the balloon and Serena saw the net breaking apart, she begins sprinting, attempting to catch Ash. She had no time to draw out the pokéball. She extended her arms out.

Just before Ash hits the ground with Pikachu, his wings starts functioning and begins flapping very quickly, resulting him hovering a meter from the ground for a few seconds. After hovering the ground for a few seconds he lands safely.

"Are you Okay?" Serena was worried.

"Yeah I'm okay."

He turned back and looked up, the balloon was getting away and he ran after it, jumping a few times before his wings eventually start functioning again.

"Revenge!"

"We have revenge too for you breaking our net," Meowth threw a masterball wrapped in duct tape. "Catch!"

The masterball was heading towards him, he dodged it in success and begins to summon a ball of blue energy. The ball forms to full size and was ejected out of his hands successfully, hitting the balloon. The sphere of energy explodes and the wind pushed him back a few meters

"We're blasting off... again."

"WOBBUFFET!"

Ash descends slowly and lands softly with his feet. Changing to his human form after landing. Officer Jenny arrived and it was too late for her. "They've escaped again."

* * *

**__****Team rocket**

**__****POV: James.**

"Giovanni help...Fuck! We're 50 kilometers above the ground, I don't know how we accelerate this far... shit this is cold..."

"Re entry in 2 minutes." Meowth said.

_2 minutes later, atmospheric re entry. __(Warning this part is disgusting."_

They've been burned alive by the re entry, but they still survived after countless amounts of crash landings.

**_The Group_**

**_POV: Korrina._**

"Ash we need to get to the nearest research facility, the nearest one is Sycamore's and that's in Lumiose city. Professor Oak assigned me to this task."

"..." it was an awkward silence for the group.

* * *

**__****Team Rocket, Disgusting lemon... Skip to the next line if needed.**

******WARNING BORDER ********STARTS HERE ********WARNING BORDER ********STARTS HERE ********WARNING BORDER ********STARTS HERE **

Two out of three grunts in team rocket were unconscious. Jessie was the one that was still awake. She gets up to look around, finding survivors. She finds James lying on the ground facing the sky, burnt to barely any clothes left. She was also burnt to nearly naked.

She approaches him quickly to see if he is still breathing, he wasn't. She puts her leg between Jame's chest and lowers down, sitting on his chest she moves back slightly and starts to blow air into his mouth. As she moves more backwards she hits his cock, which tickles her pussy, forcing her to release some pre cum out. And it made the cock erect very quickly. With her pussy pressing against the hard long rod.

She decides to get on top of it, she moves her hip up and mounts her pussy on the tip of the cock, she puts the tip in and out repeating it, it touches the hymen which makes her scream in pain and pleasure, it also itched. She decides to shove it all the way down. Forcing her to scream which gave enough air to James. He wakes up.

Coughing as he wakes up, he finds Jessie on top of him moving her hips up and down.

"Finally you're awake!" Jessie began to drip down tears.

"Where are we? Why are you on top of me?" James asked, confused.

"Because I love you!" Jessie answered.

"Get off me!" James protested.

"No wait please!" Jessie said.

A few more seconds later, she thrusts harder which was very painful to James, he instantly hits the peak. He starts cumming inside which Jessie enjoyed.

******WARNING BORDER ENDS HERE WARNING BORDER ENDS HERE WARNING BORDER ENDS HERE**

* * *

**__****Squads**

**__****10:01 AM**

The group came out of the taxi one by one slowly, Serena was the last one to get out and she paid the taxi driver, after paying the driver, the driver leaves..

"Finally, I've been waiting for you Korrina!" Professor Sycamore spreads his hands apart and was about to hug Korrina.

"Where is he right now?" Professor Sycamore asks.

"Inside this ball, come out!" Serena said. She releases Ash, which appeared next to Sycamore.

"Ash?" Professor Sycamore said, looking confused.

"Wait." Ash said. He begins thinking of his pokémon form, which he transforms back into with a bright flash of light. Professor Sycamore grabbed his camera kit and begins taking photos immediately. "Come in, we start the research right away."

_2 minutes later, inside the __meth__ lab._

Just stand still, this needle has no AIDS, Professor Sycamore said, pushing the syringe into his Cubital fossa, extracting blood. After extracting the blood sample, the syringe was placed onto the computer.

"Results generated. 40% Lucario, 40% Human. Unknown species 10%, remainder of 10% are a few pokémons." The computer spoke.

"Move to the X-Ray please."

The laser machines moved around, scanning his whole body. 30 seconds later, his whole body was scanned.

Later on, a small explosion was heard and the windows cracked, it was an incoming projectile. With his quick reflexes he dodged the net.

"Team rocket... Again?" Ash yells, preparing his hands to punch somebody.

The thieves missed, and they started introducing theirselves with a motto.

"Prepare your anus!" The grunt said.

During the motto, an Aura sphere was charged, Throwing it outside the broken window, it explodes and sends the grunts flying off.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF!"

Later on, a familiar figure appeared on the TV screen, it was Professor Oak.

"Long time no see, Mr Ketchum!"

"Hi! Remember me Ash!?" A female figure leaned over and showed herself on the screen.

"Hey Ash!" Another female figure appeared. Ash looked up the TV screen, it was Professor Oak, Misty and May.

"Long time no see, Professor Oak" Ash waved his right arm.

"It's been a long time since we last seen our faces, These are my lovely assistants, May and Misty." As Professor Oak points to the girls. "We will be arriving to your lab tomorrow."

******Professor Oak's meth lab**

"Hey stop looking at the crystals, pack up and get ready to leave tomorrow."

"Well, can't I bring some crystals to Kalos tomorrow? We want to see what happens when we get high in the atmosphere." Misty said.

"No! Do not bring the mega stones, leave them in the lab, These are research projects for the university graduates in Viridian City."

Professor Sycamore's meth lab

"Expecting Professor Oak to arrive tomorrow before noon." The Professor said, "We've also prepared rooms for you guys to stay."

* * *

******Next day, 10:45 AM, ********in the air**

"Warning, Incoming Surface-To-Air missle, prepare for countermeasures." The feminine computer voice said. "Two Dassaults behind our tails, prepare to bail. WARNING! INCOMING PASSIVE RADAR!"

"FUCK! IT'S HEADING TOWARDS US." The pilot screamed, spinning the jet a few times.

"No... Arceus please save us!" Professor Oak said, crying.

"Please... we're too young to die." Misty was scared and she hugged the professor tightly.

"I don't see any missiles or jets." The tall man with squinted eyes said.

"SHUT UP! BECAUSE THEY'RE ONLY PICKED UP BY THE RADAR! THEY HAVE STEALTH COATING! 200 meters, 125 meters, 50 meters, here we go!" The pilot yelled, an explosion was heard.

"Just messing around with you guys, NOW STAY SEATEAD! Because we are going to land in five minutes." The pilot said.

******10:50 AM**

"DO NOT FUCKING MOVE! OR THE I.E.D. EXPLODE!" The pilot joked, "Just kidding, you may now leave."

"Classic." Professor Oak said.

"Yeah, I like you guys, it was fun giving you guys heart attack." The pilot said, while holding onto his helmet. They left the aircraft with Professor Oak being first, May second, Misty third and Brock fourth.

Ash stood there waiting for his old friends with Professor Sycamore beside him. As the girls spot Ash, they screamed and shouted his name. They ran towards him and hugged him to death, kissing him. Serena wasn't here.

"Cut the fuck out! I'm not single." Ash said, pushing the girls aside. screaming "Let me go!"

"I know right! You're not single anymore because of us!" Misty said.

"Nice one Misty!" May said.

"Cut off the fucking kiss! Let him go!" The professor with brown boxy hair said, pushing the girls aside. "You're not here for threesome, you're wasting my time on writing reports." he said.

"Did you enjoy it? Do you want more?" Misty breaks the kiss, asking him.

"Fuck you! Fucking garlic breath." Ash said, wiping off his face with his hands.

"Hey bro! Long time no see, Are the girls beautiful in Kalos? Could you introduce a few?" The tall man with squinted eyes said, it was Brock.

"Yeah, in fact they're in front of me, and if you want real ones, go meet Viola."

"Move! Move your asses!" Professor Sycamore yelled. They started goofing off and twerking.

******11:********0********2 AM, in the kitchen of the meth lab**

"Macaroons are ready." Serena said.

"I can already smell them." Bonnie said, smelling the macaroons across the distance.

Front door

The big door opens, "Come inside, Hurry the fuck up!" Professor Sycamore said. "Hurry the fuck up so we can produce meth." he sarcastically said.

"Wait I thought we were here to do research." Brock said.

"And you claimed that you have a bachelors in Biology and Chemistry." professor Sycamore said with a bad temper. Taking a step inside, they were hungry and decided to go to the kitchen. The table had variety of bottles along with test tubes, it was for doing food research.

Brock spotted a girl with blond hair, she wore a pink fedora along with a trainer's outfit. His eyes opened and he teleported to her. Kneeling down, holding onto her left hand, he begins speaking. "Hi my name is Brock, I have degrees in various subjects and your skills in culinary and beauty has caught my attention, I would like to know your name."

"Hey thanks," She said, blushing slightly and letting go of the hand. "I'm Serena, but I already have a boyfriend."

"WHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYY?" Brock was terrified, accidentally throwing a pokéball into the air, a pink frog came out with a glowing pink hand, punching him in the stomach.

"FUCK!" Brock screamed, falling backwards. Croagunk proceeds to drag him away.

"Same dude, Same results." Ash said.

"Same dude, more handsomeness." Misty said.

"Hey shut up already, She is my girlfriend okay?" Ash said while pointing to Serena, May and Misty quickly changed their positions and was in the direction of the pointing.

'Ugly French girl' in Misty's thought

'Must be in a living nightmare with her.' in May's thought. A fox jumped out of nowhere and barked at the girls, they took out their pokédex and scanned it.

"Fennekin, the fire fox pokémon, it is known to the icon of Mozilla Firefox, it enjoys chewing sticks and it's sneeze can reach four hundred degrees Celsius."

After a boring lunch and boring work in the meth lab.

"We have the results, the radiation results are graphed as Y = -x^2 +10. The radiation is harmless." Professor Sycamore said, "The results on the egg are the same, and it produces it's own heat."

"Pokédex registration complete, only lucky trainers will be able to scan and identify you."

* * *

******And after getting scanned in the boring lab, ********a boring battle begins. ********(First person perspective)**

The battle began, she threw a pokéball out and it was a Machoke, it seems like a piece of cake. I used myself in battle, I began morphing into a Lucario and the battle began.

The Machoke used double team, it produced 9 copies of itself. I summoned an aura sphere and it exploded on the clones, leaving 3 more Machokes left, I did the same thing and it was knocked out by the aura sphere, overkill.

The second pokémon was out, a Mienfoo. Never heard of it before, it was also an overkill, I somehow learned how Pikachu produces it's thunderbolt, static electricity began gathering on my hands and soon it turned into a thunderbolt, it was also an overkill.

"You're really strong." Korrina said.

The last pokémon was a Lucario, it spoke a word to me, "Bring it on!" That's what it said, and it mega evolved, it was still no use, it was knocked out by my aura sphere. This was an overkill, too powerful. She gave me the badge and soon I heard clapping sounds, it was from Misty and May.

"Nice!" May said.

"Impressive!" Misty said.

"Hey shut up! I have a girlfriend already." I yelled to them, breaking their hearts. I decide to leave them alone.

* * *

******Fucking writers block, ****Next chapter is unreadable because it's quite old, It's going to take a long ass week to re edit it. (This is re edited from December 1, 2014. The next chapter is a few months old so It will be re edited and updated soon as possible.)**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is under reconstruction, estimate to take a week to reconstruct for better readability. Applies to other chapters too.**

In the guest rooms upstairs of the lab

_**2:52 PM**_

Misty : "So what's the plan?"

May : "keep it simple, I'll get naked and stay in the room, while you bait Ash in."

_**Downstairs in the lab**_

Professor Scaymore : "Oak, these data are extremely valuable, it cannot fall into the wrong hands."

Professor Oak : "Shall we hire a guard?"

Professor Scaymore "Sure."

Professor dials the number on his PDA, calling the services,"Hi", "Hello this is the Hitman & Security services, how may I help you?"

"We like to hire a few guards, we are in Scaymore's Lab."

"Deal."

_**3:02 PM**_

Professor Oak : "That was quick."

Guard 1 : "How may I help you?"

Professor Scaymore : "I want you to protect here, there and here."

Guard 2 : "Roger that!"

Guard 1 : "Roger that!"

_**3:38 PM**_

Guard 1 : "that's some nice titties, Actually put your clothes back on!" Guard almost popped a boner.

May : "..." She blushes

_**3:40 PM**_

Froakie : "Bonnie I need your help with something."

Bonnie : "sure, what can I help you with?"

Fennekin : "Hey Froakie!"

Froakie : "Oh hey..."

Fennekin : "I have something in mind."

TR Grunt 1 (Male) : "GET ON THE FLOOR NOW!"

TR Grunt 2 (Female): "Break in now!"

TR Grunt 1 : "TELL US WHERE YOU HAD HIDDEN JESSIE & JAMES NOW!"

Guard 1 : "Grunt, we've got an emergency situation."

Guard 2 : "I have visuals of team rocket grunts, waiting for orders."

Bonnie : "What? We don't have them, they are blasted high into the skies."

TR Grunt 1 : "SHUT UP AND TELL US!"

Guard 1 : "on my mark, three two one fire."

Guard 2 : "Fuck I missed!"

Ash joins the party from the loud gun noises, "SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!", he immediately points his index finger at a grunt and chain zaps all of them.

Ash "are you guys okay?"

Bonnie : "Yes, we're glad you came in time."

_**Upstairs of the lab**_

Misty : "did you hear the explosions?"

May : "Yes, I wonder what It could be."

Two of the girls walk downstairs to see Ash in his pokèmon form.

"Wow ash, you're really strong!" Voice from misty

Ash : " Ahh shit not again."

_**Focus : the professors and brock.**_

Professor Scaymore : "Yes we have team rocket grunts in our lab, we need to clean them up now."

Sergeant Jenny : " On my way!"

Professor Scaymore : "Brock, check the data log, there should be an equation."

Brock : "I'm searching... Found it!"

Professor Scaymore : "Good, now call Ash in for the final research."

_**3:50 PM**_

Brock : "Hey Ash!"

Ash : "Yeah?"

Brock : "Professor Scaymore needs to do one last research with you and your egg."

_**3:55 PM**_

Professor Oak : "We'd begin testing the voltages and current of your move "Thunder zap."

*BOOM*

Professor Scaymore : " Interesting, 24,500 volts, pretty lethal move you used against the grunts."

Professor Oak : "Follow Scaymore to the shooting range to test your hand cannon."

Professor Scaymore : "We have this shooting range and it's an arsenal too, let me demonstrate the 5.56 NATO for you, then we will compare it with your hand cannon."

1 hit, 2 hits, 3 hits on the steel plate.

Professor Scaymore : "Now test your hand cannon on the first target."

*Charges, Boom*

Professor Oak records the data down while Professor Scaymore gives more instructions on different targets.

Professor Scaymore : "Great!, now the research is done, you may continue your journey and we may call you down next time."

_**Back at ground level**_

Jenny : "What a mess, did you know why they were here?"

Bonnie : "I heard them say they wanted Jessie & James back, but they weren't here."

Jenny : "I see, probably because Ash blasted them off yesterday morning with a powerful move."

Brock : " OH MY GOD IT'S OFFICER JENNY!, Hi, my name is Brock and your beauty is not ignorable."

Bonnie : "Wow, he's almost the same as me..."

Croagunk : "Get your ass away from her!"

Brock : "OWW!" as brock gets punched from croagunk's poison jab.

Brock : "Why do you have to do this to me all the time?..."

Bonnie : "Uh... that's the same reason why my brother would try to grab me away when I try to ask out a girl for my brother."

Croagunk : "Brock just shut up, you don't understand..."

Jenny : "..."

Jenny : "Looks like my work's done, the grunts are being sent to the police station now."

_**Focus : Ash**_

Ash : " Time to group text.."

_Ash : Guys, the research is complete, now let's get the plant badge!"_

_Clemont : Alright!_

_Korrina : Alright!_

_Serena : Coming!_

_**4:00 PM**_

Ash : "Bye Professor Scaymore, we hope to visit you again!"

_**5:23 PM**_

Ash : "alright we're in Coumarine City!

_**5:30 PM**_

Ash : "This is the Coumarine Gym?"

"Welcome young man..." a voice from an old man.

Ash : "I challenge you to a battle!"

"let me introduce myself first, I am Ramos, and I am the grass type gym leader."

Referee : "The battle begins, each side may only use two pokèmon."

_**I am not very good with pokèmon battles so excuse me for the randomness, i've never played pokèmon x or y.**_

"Pikachu I choose you!"

"very well, Weepinbell come out!"

Ramos : "You may make your first move!"

Ash : "Pikachu, walk one step!" it sounded sarcastic.

Pikachu moves one step closer to Weepinbell

Korrina, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena : "uh... -.-""

Ramos : "Use poison powder on the air!"

Weepinbell sprays the poison powder in the air, leaving it toxic and foggy.

Ash : "Huh, Pikachu thunderbolt!"

Ramos : "Dodge it and use leech seed!"

'Dodge it!' Pikachu could sense Ash's thought, but failed to dodge it and is now rooted to the ground and poisoned.

Ramos : "Finish it with Acid!"

Ash : "Comon! You can do it, use electromagnetic pulse!"

"Pikaa pikaa...*Splash*"

Referee : "Pikachu is unable to battle, victory goes to Weepinbell."

Ash : "Pikachu you did great, now go Hawlucha!"

Serena : "You can do this Ash!"

Ash : "Leap to the air and circle around Weepinbell!"

Hawlucha leaps into the air and circles flying around the grass type pokèmon

Ramos : "Use vine whip to bring it down!"

Slash, Slash, both vine whips missed and tied up from Hawlucha's organised flying movement.

Ash : "it's your chance! Use flying press!"

Gliding down faster and faster, Hawlucha knocked Weepinbell out.

Ash : "now clear the poison fog."

Referee : "Weepinbell is unable to battle, victory goes to Hawlucha."

Ramos : "nice one young man, now come out Jumpluff!"

Ash takes out his pokèdex and scans the pokèmon

Pokèdex OS : "Jumpluff, the cottonweed pokèmon."

Ramos : "Use bullet seed!"

Ash : "Dodge it!"

Hawlucha managed to dodge most of it, the last few ones hit it and it packed quit a punch.

Ash : "Use taunt!"

Hawlucha taunts the Jumpluff, making it angry and forcing it to use another wave of bullet seed.

Ramos : "Oh no, Jumpluff calm down, focus!"

Ash : "Your chance now! Get close and use karate chop!"

Chop! A large portion of Jumpluff's health disappeared

Ramos : "You okay Jumpluff?"

Jumpuff : "Yes."

Ramos : "oh my, how is Jumpluff talking now, I must be dizzy or something."

Ash : "Hawlucha, use karate chop again!"

Hawlucha sprints towards Jumpluff but the karate chop missed, and Ramos commanded it to use Leech seed which rooted Hawlucha and healed Jumpluff, Ramos commanded once again : "Finish it with bullet seed!"

Ash : "No! Try to cut the roots with karate chop!"

It failed, Hawlucha fainted from the bullet seeds.

Referee : "Hawlucha is unable to battle, the winner goes to Ramos!"

Ash : "Alright return, you did a great job, now get some rest.

Ramos : "Don't worry young man, there is always a second chance."

Ash : "Yes, heres 5440 pokèbucks,"

Ramos only took half of it, : "I'm taking half of it, spend it on training and catching more pokèmons."

Bonnie : "You could of just used your pokèmon form."

Ash : "Nah, I need to use my pokèmons too to defeat elite four."

Looks like our hero lost the gym battle, however there are always a second chance. Serena cheered and complimented on Ash, She doesn't care how good Ash is, she only cares to be with Ash forever, the "Real love."

Ash : "Looks like some training tomorrow, lets get some sleep.

Ash locates the nearest pokèmon center, it wasn't far away and they made it there in a few minutes, opening the door entrance , he finds Brock trying to flirt with nurse Joy as usual, but ends up getting stung in the ass by his Croagunk, the groups laughed except for Bonnie.

Bonnie : " Looks like Brock needs help getting a girlfriend, I'm an expert and I can help him."

Ash : "I'm gonna book a room for all of you guys, Hey nurse joy, could I book a rooms for 3 sets of 2 people."

Nurse Joy : "Booking done, here are the keycards."

Bonnie : "Hey croagunk let go of brock, I need to speak with him!"

_**10 minutes later**_

Bonnie : "Hey brock are you okay? You don't seem to get well with girls or your Croagunk."

Brock : "Owww, I've asked out more than 100 girls from all the regions and my Croagunk just punches me in my ass just before I could hear what the girls will say."

Bonnie : "Don't worry I'll help you, we will share the same hotel room and we'll discuss about getting a girl."

Brock : "Thank you so much!"

_**6:00 PM**_

Bonnie and Brock arrived at the booked room, nothing really special, just two normal looking beds and a 4k ultra 60inch 3D gaming T.V. Screen with Xpokè Box one, PokèStation 4, and a 30K worth of gaming pc with 3 4k ultra high resolution 3D gaming monitors, every room was like this and nobody ever knew about this until today.

Brock : " Oh my Dialga... look at these worth fourty thousand of gaming equipments... I'm gonna ask the front desk when and where they got this."

Brock approaches the wired phone near the table, presses the **Front Desk**

"Incoming call from Room 234"

Joy : "Front desk, how may I assist you?"

Brock : "how and when did you guys get to afford all these expensive gaming equipments?"

Joy : "Oh, these just arrived today at 1 PM, they are going to spread to other cities soon, we're the first one."

Brock : "How many vi-" his mid sentence gets cut off by Bonnie

Bonnie : "are you going to listen to my advices or what?"

Brock : "Okay Okay..."

Bonnie explains everything about love and how it works to Brock, she also mentioned to keep his Croagunk somewhere so it won't distract him again.

_**Focus : Ash / Serena**_

"Oh my god!" as Ash shouted, seeing all the expensive gaming equipments, he immediately boots up the monster PC.

Ash : "2 seconds boot time... amazing. And look at all these games, Call of duty 12, Battlefield Hardline, Titanfall 2..."

Meanwhile Serena lying on the bed, reading a book, she calls Ash over for a surprise. "Hey sweetie, come here!".

"One moment." As Ash replied, he goes to the same bed as Serena, and asked : "So what did you want?"

Serena kisses Ash in the lips, Ash wasn't expecting the kiss but he kissed back immediately. Next Serena slowly grabs Ash's arm and puts them right between her legs, making Ash erecting. "Ahh Serena, you're good at this."

"Thanks for the compliment!" As she took the compliment, while still kissing, she layed her back on the bed and continue kissing, a few mintues later, she pulled Ash's pants down while still busy kissing, Ash tried to strip her clothes, She immediately rolled over to let Ash unzip the borrowed jacket (Assuming Serena is still wearing Ash's clothing), there was another layer of clothing inside, it was her blouse, he reached in for her bra strap and unstrapped them.

Now rolling over again, she stripped Ash's T shirt off and puts them aside revealing the 6 pack abs, next she pulled off her borrowed jeans revealing her slightly wet underwear.

Her pants fell to the floor, accidently releasing Fennekin out "Oh hey what's u-" Fennekin looked up to see Ash and Serena making out and nearly naked.

Serena : "..." She blushed hardly

Fennekin : "Awkward..."

Ash : "Uh... dont't worry I'll get froakie out."

The pokèball pops open, and Froakie leads Fennekin to a safe spot not far in the room, behind the second bed.

"Do you like me, Froakie?" Fennekin asked, blushing slightly.

"Yes." Froakie answered

Fennekin : "How much?"

"I like you more than a friend, and I would sacrifice myself for you." Froakie answered.

Fennekin grabbed Froakie and kissed pushing and rolling in the floor, Froakie kissed back, and the four (Ash,Serena,Froakie,Fennekin) trying to forget what the awkward situation is.

Rolling in the ground, Froakie erected, and it touched Fennekin's pussy, tickling it,Fennekin shouted : "Ahaha go for it Froakie!"

_**Focus : Ash and Serena again**_

Ash "I hope we forget the embarrassments."

Serena : "Yes, do whatever you want with me Ashy!"

Ash reaches and tickles Serena's boobs, resulting her laughing, next He licks them, making them harden like Metapod. Suddenly a phone call comes while Ash is busy licking her boobs, he hopes that the camera is disabled, and it was. He answers it, it was from Professor Oak.

"Oak? What are you doing right now?"

"I've got some lab reports, some are good and some are bad."

"Spill it."

"The radiation that your body sends out, changes how our brain cell function slightly, we are now able to understand pokèmon speech now."

"Was that the good news or bad news?"

"I don't know, do you want to hear another one?"

"Sure."

"The radiation is unknown if it will cause any harms."

"Oh cool."

"Bye!"

Ash hangs up the phone, continue to arouse Serena, Serena reaches out her arm, grabs his underwear and pulls it straight down. Ash questions her : "A condom or unprotected."

Serena : "I'll take the special pill." She reaches for her bag.

While she was busy trying to take the pill, Ash already pulled her underwear off, massaging it with a finger started licking it which tickled. :" OH Ash it tickles!"

Ash : "So you want more eh?"

Serena : "Yes."

Ash continued to lick for a few time, next he inserted his fingers to her pussy, slowly sliding it in, it made Serena moan, "Ah.", Serena wanted more so she commanded Ash to slide it faster "Faster, it feels so good!"

As Ash slides it faster, the liquid comes out of Serena's pussy, a few minutes later, Serena is going to cum "Ashy i'm going to too ahh cum!"

"Ahhh... Ahh... ah.." Serena cummed, spraying over Ash's face, Ash enjoyed it and licked it off. "Wow that was the best!"

"I wasn't expecting to cum this early." Serena tried to explain.

"No need to worry, remember? I love you"

"Okay, now my turn!"

Serena moved her body, now at a 69 posistion, she licked Ash's hard cock and began to give him a blowjob,

The pre cum leaked out of his hard cock, Serena licked it off and enjoyed it, she began to move her head up and down faster and faster, about 30 seconds later, "Serena I... Ahhh... ah..."

Ash is cumming somewhat early, the actions earlier made him very horny so yeah. "I love it!" - Serena shouted, she licked every fl oz of the cum off.

"Ready for more sweetie?" Serena asked.

"I'm all yours, sweetheart!"

_**Meanwhile in the same room, Froakie and Fennekin minding their own buisness**_

"Froakie I'm gonna cumm!"

"Me too!"

_**Back to Ash and Serena minding their own buisness too**_

Serena swallows the pill, now Ash penetrates her with his soft cock, it hardens again from all the female scents inside her pussy. Ash kisses Serena and holds her back while moving his hips up and down.

_**8 Minutes later**_

"I'm gonna cum again!" Ash shouted

"Do it inside, don't worry about it!" Serena shouted

"I'm gonna cum too! " Serena shouted again

Ash sprays his juices first, resulting Serena spraying her juices a few seconds earlier.

**Author note : Please wash your hands if you got some sticky creamy substances on your computer, thanks.**

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Guys sorry for the delay, Reason : I have problems with my sister, she gives me this psychotic behavior and it distracts me. Alternatively you can read my other stories related to pokémon, I work with 2 stories at the same time, I write on the other story and think about what to write on this at the same time.**_

It was a really fun night at the Pokémon center with the couples, but not for Misty and May

"Do 50 pushup now!" the instructor shouted at the girls

One.. two... three..

_**48 Pushup later**_

Misty "Forty eight... Forty nine... Fifty... *Deep breathing*"

Instructor: "Really two minutes? You need to do 50 pushups at least over a minute to qualify to be an Assassin."

"Whatever I'm getting paid for this shit so they'll still qualify." the instructor whispered to himself.

_**10 minutes later**_

The instructor continues to yell until both are exhausted.

Misty: "*Heavy breathing* huhhhh, huhhh," she faints to the ground.

May: "Misty! get up, we need to qualify!"

"Here, drink this red bull, and get running."

_**2 Hours later**_

"Now congratulations, you both are qualified as Assassins, I present you this certificate."

_**Coumarine PokΘmon center**_

Misty : "Alright here we are, let's kidnap and rape Ash ketchum until our virginity is satisfied!"!

May : "... really?"

Misty : "Kidnap first, ask questions later."

_**Pokémon center's automatic doors opens**_

Misty runs towards nurse joy, asks : "um joy do you know which room is Ash Ketchum in right now?"

Nurse Joy : "You mean Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?"

Misty : "Ye."

_**Upstairs the pokèmon center'**_

Misty : "There it is, prepare to cook the flashbang."

Hacking knife : "Hacking door, progress complete!"

May tosses and rolls the flashbang, blinding everyone inside the room for at least 15 minutes (Yes in real life a flashbang effect can last up to 20 minutes)

_**Vision : Ash & Serena**_

A heavy metal stuff is rolling on the floor, Boom *ringing ears* and his whole vision turning white.

_**Focus : Misty & May**_

Misty : "Quick! Now get him, aww I thought he was naked."

Both of the girls picked up one person, May carried Ash, while Misty carried Serena.

Ash's thought 'What the fuck? I can't see, I can't hear, am I dead? Oh wait I can feel something touching my penis."

_**10 minutes later**_

"We arrive now!" the girls arrived at an abandoned house

Misty : "Tie him up in the the chair!"

Ash's thought : 'I feel something weird , wait it feels like I'm being tied with a plastic.'

Serena's thought : 'Where am I? Why is my vision still bright for 10 minutes? Ahh what's going on to my hands?'

Misty : "let's wait until they can hear and see."

_**5 minutes later**_

Both couple's white vision slowly faded away, and turned normal vision, and the ringing slowly dies down. Ash opens his eyes slowly shaking it like a no, seeing an old looking wall and Misty in fromt of him.

Misty : "Aha sweetie you're awake!"

Ash : "What the fuck man!? I thought you were my friend."

Misty : "Well, you are my boyfriend now!."

Ash : "Fuck..." he whisper shouted

Misty : "Okay, I'll fuck with you!."

Misty pulls down Ash's jeans slowly, revealing an underwear used by Serena, she pulled the underwear down throwing it aside, revealing an un erected cock. "You won't need those panties, you'll use mines!"

Serena's white vision slowly fades away, and the ringing slowly fades away, she opens her eyes to look around, seeing Ash to the left side of him, "Hey you connard let go of Ash!"

**Okay time to get a little psychotic... with a song reference**

Misty pulls off her short jeans, revealing a pink underwear with a little cameltoe : "You love it sweetheart?"

Ash didnt answer, but tried looking at Serena, Misty next takes her panties down, revealing a very wet pussy. Ash knew he would get a boner so he looked away earlier, but it was no help, the little cameltoe made him erect, now hes trying to think of something to get rid of the erection, it still didnt help.

May nows whispers : "Here we go... let's do this... let's do this!"

Misty tries to sit or mount on Ash while he's still bound to the chair.

Misty : "AAAASSSHHHHHH!" as she screams in pain and pleasure

Misty lifts her hips up and down, slow at the first few lifts, then faster, May decided to tape this with her camera.

_**Outside the abandoned building**_

The egg of Ash's was out there in the cold,dropped accidently by Misty however it is shaking constantly, hinting it will hatch very soon, it hatches after a few violent shakes.

It hatches, A female human appears what looks like an 11 year old with black colored hair, and a hairstyle like Serena's, it was wearing trainer clothes that Ash used to wear in the other regions. All of those match the future flashback image of Clemont's invention, and the genetic data copied Ash and Serena's profile.

Stella : "Uh, where is my parents?" it speaks for the first time, with the copies of genetic memories.

She hears the screaming Misty made, she immediately runs to the abandoned building, She sees a black trench coat woman humping on a 16 year old man, and another black trench coat woman just filming it, she thinks it is just being filmed, but she senses Ash's thought, she turns back and rushes to the trench coat womans, knocking them out.

Stella : "Young man are you okay?"

A picture flashes in Ash's mind, he reconized the face but he doesn't remember seeing her anywhere, he replied : "Help untie me."

Serena : "Untie me too."

Ash : "Ah thanks, now let me get my pants back on."

Serena : "Thanks."

Ash : "Young lady, what could your name be?"

Stella : "... I Don't have a name."

Serena : "Don't be silly, just tell us."

Stella : "I told you I don't have a name, I was in an egg and it hatched outside of this building."

Ash : "Ah wait, could it be the egg we had?"

Stella : "Yes, the signature of your smell is the same to the egg shells of yours right now."

The three headed to the pokémon center, arriving at the center, the automatic door slid open, Ash immediately asked nurse joy for a DNA scan.

Nurse joy pulls out a device looking at a gun, asking who does she need to scan.

Ash replied : "Just me or Serena with this young girl."

Nurse joy scanned both with the DNA gun, the results came.

Computer Voice : "Scan complete, the DNA results matches with slight mutation."

Serena : "I'm sure that's our daughter..."

Ash : "What... I'm not sure what to name her."

Nurse Joy : "That seems weird, She looks like 11 years old."

_**Upstairs in the pokémon center in Ash's room**_

The flashbang effect seemed to lasted longer on the two pokémons, however it slowly faded away, Now something strange happened to the room, it smelt like gunpowder. Froakie wakes up, realizing that he is now a Greninja, along with Fennekin, it evolved to Braixen.

Frogadier : "You okay sweetheart?"

Braixen : "Yes, but what happened from that loud bang and bright flash?"

Ash : "That was some flash grenade from Misty and May."

Serena : "Wow, it evolved into a Braixen.", she pulled out the pokédex and scans it.

_**Focus : Brock & Bonnie**_

Sleeping... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_**Focus : Korrina & Clemont**_

Korrina : "Lick me faster!"

Clemont licks Korrina's pussy faster while Korrina tries to bob faster on his cock.

Clemont : "I'm gonna cum... AAAHHH" Clemont screeched from the orgasm, Korrina enjoyed it, and seconds later she cummed too on Clemont's face and glasses.

_**Focus : Back to the main couples.**_

Serena : "Looks like you could be sleeping on the other bed with those two pokémons."

Ash : "How about this name, Stella?"

Stella : "Seems good!"

Ash : "Go pokéball!"

It hits the girl and shook a few times, it was caught!

_**Focus : Scaymore's lab**_

Computer : "A new pokémon has been detected."

Professor Oak : "Show us."

Professor Scaymore : "What? A little girl? Oh the DNA signature seems to be the same as Ash's.."

Professor Oak : "His daughter...?"

_**Focus : The main couples.**_

Ash and Serena begins sleeping on the slightly cum stained bed, While Stella is wondering what she could look like in her pokémon form.

She transform into a Lucario with a trainer jacket and jeans along with a cap.

Pikachu : "Wow."

Stella : "Wow that was cool."

She then transform back to her human form.

_**The next day at 9:05 AM**_

Ash : "Pikachu dodge and use thunderbolt!"

Stella in Lucario form dodges the thunderbolt, it scans pikachu with it's eyes and summons an electro-aura sphere out of it's hands.

Boom as it exploded on pikachu, pikachu is unable to battle.

Clemont : "What? A lucario with trainer's clothing?"

Stella : "Who is this?"

Ash : "That's my friend Clemont, and that's Korrina."

Korrina : "Wow since when did you catch that lucario, by the way let's have a rematch, come out lucario!"

Korrina's lucario : "Master..." Suddenly the look of Ash's lucario attracted his attention, almost making it fall in love.

Clemont : "The battle between Ash and Korrina begins!"

Stella : "I can do this on my own."

Ash : "Okay, I'll watch."

"Lucario use bone rush!"

In Korrina's lucario's mind, his heart started to rise up as he is going to use an approaching move, about 2 meters away from the female lucario, it stopped and looked at the floor, completely distracted by the thoughts of love.

Stella looked at the Lucario, seeing it standing completely still, it copies it's move bone rush with the scan of an eye, it hits it knocking it backwards 10 meters.

Korrina : "Lucario? You okay? Let's mega evolve!"

Stella : "Huh? I can do that too!" She copies the mega evolution

She summons an aura sphere, hitting mega lucario in the face.

Lucario : "Aw shit, I need to focus, not lov-" he cuts his own sentence off, trying to prevent his embarassments.

The female mega lucario heard the last few words, she laughed, "Well focus again, hit this!" she summons an electro ball copied from pikachu.

"Lucario, hit it with bone rush."

The electro ball seemed very powerful, it melted the straw material of the bone, mega lucario dodged the electroball with its lightning reflex after the bone broke.

"Lucario use aura close combat!"

Lucario sprinted, dashed and jumped, punching all over the female mega lucario. The female mega lucario used the kinetic force from all the punches, forming a glow on her hands, punches lucario straight into the chest, a big wind blows by and pushing mega lucario 10 meters again.

Ash : "Wow, the winds."

Serena : "That kinetic energy.."

Korrina : "Lucario are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just need to focus."

"Alright, use aura sphere!"

Mega lucario summons an aura sphere, however the colors and shapes are unusual now, it is pink and shaped like a heart, "Ah what the fuck am I thinking about?"

The female lucario laughed, and copied it's move, it hits mega lucario, making it attracted to it.

Korrina : "That was Attract?"

the female mega lucario ran torwards mega lucario, not fighting anymore, but resting it's arm on it's shoulders.

In Lucario's thought 'Focus, Focus, Focus' it was flooded with Korrina's voice. He regained his consciousness, and punched her.

The female lucario fainted

Clemont : "Ash's lucario is unable to battle, the winner goes to Korrina!"

Ash : "Wow that was unexpected, return!" Ash sprints to the pokémon center.

_**9:10 AM**_

Nurse Joy : "Your pokémon is now fully healed."

As ash reached for the pokéball, it released the pokémon, in it's human form.

Nurse Joy : "Wasn't this girl the same one that took the DNA scan?"

Ash : "Yes."

Ash : "Time to get a rematch with Ramos."

_**9:15 AM**_

Ash : "Alright! Use electroball with thunderbolt!"

"Pikapikachupi" charging the electricity, it releases a huge ball of electricity surrounded with electricity discharging at someone any moment, it hits Weepinbell with 1 megawatt of electricity, making it faint instantly.

Referee : "Weepinbell is unable to battle, the victory goes to Pikachu."

Stella : "Wow good job daddy."

Ramos : "Go Jumpluff."

Ash : "So jumpluff huh? Go greni-" he gets interrupted.

Stella : "I'll go!" she interrupts Ash's sentence and changes to a lucario.

Ramos : "My eyes must be too old so it's playing tricks on me."

Ash : "Lets see what moves you know, Woah over 20 moves? I thought the limit was 4 moves, alright lets use electro aura sphere!" The female lucario summons a glowing ball of electric and aura sphere, throws it at 700mph hitting Jumpluff instantly, a crater appears and it begins smoking and dusty.

Referee "*Cough*, Jumpluff is unable to battle, the winner goes to Ash Kethcum."

Ramos : "Well done, here is the plant badge and 3200 pokébucks."

_**Outside the gym**_

Ash : "Clemont I challenge you to a gym battle."

Clemont : "I don't have any electric pokémon right now except for dedenee, go visit the lumiose city.

_**Ah shit I made a little mistake, hope its fixed**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Writing too goddamn slow, and I think my story is more delayed as I get busier. Looks like I need to control my time.**_

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**Lumiose city**_

The prism tower doors open automatically as Ash enters, the system sends a bolt of electricity towards Ash, testing his reflex.

System : "Greetings trainer, how many badges do you have?"

Ash : "OVER NINE THOUSAND!"

System : "Nine TH**Static*, WARNING CRITICAL FAILURE, WARNING CRITICAL FAILURE"

The interior of the prism tower is acting extremely unstable, random electricity discharging at the walls, the door is jammed but Ash managed to punch through the door.

Ash *deep breathing*

Clemont : "What happen Ash?"

Ash : "I said I had over 9000 badges, and it said critical system failure."

Clemont : "baise! I knew some of my inventions are still very faulty"

Clemont takes out his new invention, it appears to be a heavy coat for dealing with dangerous voltages of electricity, going in the prism tower, he gets shocked by megawatts of electricity which hurts slightly, until it explodes, all the electricity stopped chaos.

System : "Status restored. Scanning interior of the structure... You over there! How many badges do you have?"

Clemont replied with : "Master recognition code : Alpha Sandwich."

System : "Access granted."

Clemont searches the prism tower for his pokémon, he meets all three in the same hallway.

_**minutes later**_

Brock : "The battle between Ash and Clemont begin!"

Clemont : "Go Emolga!"

Ash : "Go Pikachu!"

Clemont takes the first move, commanding Emolga to fly 30 feet**(10meter)** from the ground, circling around Pikachu, "Supercharged thunderbolt!" Clemont commanded, Emolga starts to form static electricity around himself."

Ash : "Pikachu use Electromagnetic pulse to counter it!"

The EMP bypass the thunderbolt, causing both pokémons to get hit.

Brock : "Both are unable to battle, a tie goes between the pokémons."

Clemont : "Alright then go Magneton!"

Ash : "Go Frogadier!

Frogadier jumps out, being commanded to use bubble, a volley of bubbles rushes out and spreads around the prism tower, Clemont commands Magneton to use thunderbolt on the bubbles, it pops the bubbles.

Ash : "Alright! Now use water pulse!"

A stream of high pressured water travels to the target, hitting Magneton.

"Now let's finish it off with frubble!"

Throwing a volley of sticky solid, it hits Magneton hard making it faint.

Brock : "Magneton is unable to battle, victory goes to Frogadier"

"Alright heliolisk come out!"

Commanding it to use thunderbolt, frogadier dodged it with it's reflexes.

"Use bubble!"

Frogadier spits out a volley of bubbles, Heliolisk dodged, now Clemont commands it to use thunderbolt, it pops the bubbles and shocks Frogadier with electricity.

"Frogadier is unable to battle, the victory goes to Heliolisk."

Ash deciding his last pokémon, he chooses Fletchinder. "Go Fletchhinder!"

"Flame charge" Ash commanded.

"Counter it with thunderbolt!"

both particle beams collided, forming an explosion and a ball of fire surrounded with electricity lasting for a few second.

"Steel wings!" Ash commanded

The wings glow bright white, as Fletchinger flies closer to Heliolisk, "Thunder punch!" clemont commanded

Ash : "Change it to flame charge!"

Fletchinger spits out beams of high energy particles, burning Heliolisk to weaken it.

"Now finish it with peck!"

It's beak glows bright white, and pokes Heliolisk, Heliolisk faints.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle, the winner is Ash."

Clemont : "Good battle, you earned this voltage badge."

Just after Ash takes the voltage badge, a giant arm appears and catches Pikachu tight, it was a team rocket grunt.

Grunt 1 : "Bitch, you won't get Pikachu back!"

Grunt 2 : "Say goodbye!"

Ash : "Oh no you don't!" Ash leaps into the air, holding into the balloon.

Grunt 1 : "Ah fuck shake him off!"

Ash tries cutting the giant arm off, it was no use.

Until Ash found a heavy brick in his pocket, he decides to take it out.

Ash : "Hey motherfucker, look what I have!"

both grunts : "!"

Ash plants the block of plastic explosives on the giant arm, detonating it by commanding Fletchinger to use flamethrower, freeing Pikachu and blasting the grunts to the skies.

Grunt 1 : "Ah what the fuck man, I was trained for this and I failed."

Grunt 2 : "We will come back!"

Ash : "At least thanks to Misty I found a brick of C4 earlier in her trench coat."

Clemont : "Do you have more? I could invent something with it."

Ash : "You mean Improvised Explosion Device?"

Clemont : "Uhhh nevermind..."

Ash : "Let's have some fun,let's try something we never tried before.

_**10:00 AM**_

The groups arrives at the shooting range, letting Brock sign the paperwork for them and proceeding to the range.

Bonnie : "Why can't I go?"

Clemont : "You're too young... but you can watch us through the glass."

_**10:02 AM**_

Ash : "Look at all of these guns... they're so beautiful."

Brock : "Oh my god, that officer Jenny is more beautiful!" brock dashed to officer jenny and holds her hands

Brock : "Hi, my name is Brock, and your beauty has Att-AHHHHH-" Croagunk pops outs of the pokéball and jabs him in the ass again.

Jenny : "Ahaha"

Ash : "Officer Jenny, what kind of pistol should I use?"

Jenny : "First time huh? I suggest you go for a 45 caliber, like this USP."

And again the team rocket grunts found Ash.

Jenny : "Freeze right there" the grunts raised their hands up.

Jenny : "Grab a gun and make sure they don't escape."

Grunt 2 (Female) : "Ahhh fuck really since when was there a shooting range in Lumiose city." Officer Jenny arrests the two grunts, sending them to the police station.

Jenny : "All clear, you may now go target practice."

_**At the police station**_

Both grunts are tied in a chair similar to a hostage,First grunt is male, second grunt is female, A detective comes in the room to question them.

"So you two are are first team rocket grunt ever caught in Kalos region. NOW TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT TEAM ROCKET BEFORE I FRACTURE YOUR JAW BONES!"

Grunt 2 : "Fuck off!" the grunt tries to shake the chair, it was no use.

"I know what to do!" the detective takes out a camera, focus on the skirt and snap! A picture of the grunt with her panties showing.

The second grunt blushes, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU PERVERT!"

The detective punches the second grunt to the right cheeks, "OWWW." The second grunt moans.

Announcement : "AHAHAHA GET MORE UPSKIRT PHOTOS."

"LEAVE HER ALONE OR I WILL RIP YOUR FACE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS AND YOU WILL BE COUGHING DANDRUFF FOR FOUR FREAKING MONTHS!"

"You think so?" the detective punches the right cheek of the first grunt.

"TELL ME!"

_**Focus : The surveillance**_

Surveillance : "He's being over violent, one of you assist him get the intel,not the violence."

Detective 2 : "I'll go."

_**Focus : Hostaged grunts**_

Detective 2 : "You better spit out the intel before we slowly torture you"

Detective 1 : "Yeah, listen to the sergeant!"

_**10:32 AM **_

_**Back at the group**_

Brock : "Okay I'm finally recovered, now let me compete with you guys."

Instructor : "Target stands at 10 meters/30feets away"

First shot 7 points, second shot 7 points, third shot 9 points, fourth shot 5 points, last shot 10 points

Ash : "Nice, my turn."

Hits a 5 on the first shot, missed the second, third, and fourth, the last shot an 8 point.

Ash : "Really...? oh well it's your turn Serena."

First shot 5 points, second shot 6 points, third shot 7 points, fourth shot 7 points again, last shot a bullseye.

Officer Jenny : "See the difference? Ash you are pulling the trigger too fast, now retry it, take your time to aim."

Ash taking his time to aim again, his scores are greatly improved.

First shot a 7 point, second shot an 8 point, third shot a 5 point, fourth shot a 9 point, and the last shot a 10 point.

Officer Jenny : "Nice, now watch me."

Officer Jenny fires at an very fast pace, two shots every second and she manages to get 9-10 points per shot.

Brock : "Your aiming skills are truly amazing, but your beauty is more amaz-" The Croagunk escapes from the pokéball again, however Brock managed to dodge with some reflexes and seal it back.

Pop!, the croagunk broke free again, and jabbed Brock on his ass.

Croagunk : "You cannot escape me, dumbass."

Ash, Jenny and Serena : "ahahaha"

Clemont : "Aha this tinkering is done, introducing the Extended barrel of Accurate Shots Pistol."

Officer Jenny : "Give me that, bring up the 100 meter target."

First shot a 10 point, second shot another 10 point, third shot a 9 point, the fourth shot a 10 point, and the last point a bullseye.

Officer Jenny : "Impressive, now let me test my own pistol."

Officer jenny missed 4 shots, hits the last shots at 5 points.

Jenny : "Wow, young man your invention seems to be a very helpful, and the barrels only take a few seconds to assemble."

Once again Brock stands back up, he tries to seal the pokéball with duct tape, but fails because it's not how the mechanism works.

_**Focus : A shadow **_

"Time to kidnap... Hehehehe."

"Come out garchomp!"

"Garr!"

_**Focus : Ash and the groups**_

_**Time : 11:35 AM**_

*Ash's stomach grumbles*

Ash : "..."

Brock : "Looks like you're hungry huh? I've heard of this restaurant, It is runned by a beautiful woman, I can't wait to AHHHHHH." Brock getting jabbed again by Croagunk, dropping the PDA showing the location of the restaurant.

Bonnie : "Looks like we are eating without Brock."

Walking out of the shooting range, the camera focuses to the mysterious shadow again on top of a building.

"Garchomp now mega evolve!"

"Garrrr!"

the lights flashes, now Garcomp is mega evolved, it grabs the mysterious figure and flies to Ash near the speed of sound.

"AAAHHHH" As Ash screams

Serena : "Noooo!"

Familiar voice : "Remember me Ash?"

The figure shocks Ash ketchum with a taser, temporarily incapacitating him. *ZAAP!* "AAAAHHHH" the mega Garchomp continues to fly for another 5 minute at the speed of sound, arriving at a building somewhere in Kalos region.

_**At the building**_

"Remember me Ash?"

*****ZAAP* *****ZAAP* The cell shocks Ash

"You are wearing a ski mask, how should I know?"

the figure takes off the ski mask, revealing the face.

"I don't remember, Millie? Mandy?""

"It's Miette."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You don't need to know."

Misty : "So long Ash, I've been waiting for you, did you miss me?"

May : "Did you miss me Ash?"

Ash was tied with electrical wires and paralyzed, he tries to move but only shakes slightly.

Miette : "Trying to transform? You can't." the wires begin to zap him again.

Ash "Coome out pikachuuu..." in his weak voice, he manages to throw the pokéball.

"Pika pika? (Hey!)"

Misty : "Oh look a Pikachu, and now it's in a cage!"

Sweats began to drop on Ash's forehead, Pikachu uses thunderbolt on the cage once.

" Power capacity 95 Percent."

Miette : "Oh wow that would take 400 minutes to recharge, but only 5 seconds for a thunderbolt."

Misty : "I have an idea."

Misty pulls the lever, rendering the power usage to maximum, and pressing the button to confirm.

Bang! A powerful blast of blinding light flashes and a very loud explosion what sounds like an artillery exploded, Ash has been shocked by gigavolts of electricity.

In everyone's ears : The sound of tinitus (Ear ringing)

the sound continues for a minute, and slowly fades away.

Miette : "Wow that was one loud ass bang."

Ash : "Gahhh... Gah..." A faint scream of Ash with electricity surrounding him.

Generator OS : "Warning I repeat for the 20th time, Power is critically low."

May : "Misty go power the generator."

Misty runs over to the generator, overrides the settings and set power generating to maximum.

Generator OS : "Maximum generating power, current power level is at 1 percent."

Miette : "You are very strong, Mr Ketchum, but I have one thing in my mind."

Mega Garchomp : "Garr!"

"Garchomp, rip his clothes apart!"

"Garr! (Yes master!)."

Miette : "Such a beautiful body, such a beautiful 6 packs, and a big tanned penis,HEY STOP SHAKING, come out slurpuff!"

"Slurpuff!"

Miette : "Slurrpuff, do something to stop him from moving."

Ash is now having trouble moving his limbs from the sticky substances on his limbs, Miette strips her blouse off, revealing the bra and a medium sized breast, Next she pulls down her shorts, revealing an aqua blue underwear, it is wet.

"Like my body Ash?" Miette plants a quick kiss on Ash's lips.

The kiss tasted like rasperries, Ash tried coughing, but he is very weak from being electrocuted and glued.

"Trying to cough it out? Maybe nose bleeding should help."

Miette unstraps her bra, revealing her boobs, next she pulled down her panties, revealing a hairy pussy. Ash tried looking away, it was no use from his parlyzation his cock was erecting fast but he tried commanding it to not erect, it didnt work so he tries to close his eyelids, it stops the erection midway.

"Shrinking huh? How about a little taser."

"GAHHHH" As Ash gets tasered in the balls.

_**Focus : Clemont**_

"Alright, introducing the Trails of the Past Stalker!"

Bonnie : "The name says it all... -3-"

Serena : "It better work."

TPS OS : "Detecting trail, speed range between 100 and 9001 Meters per second."

- "Path detected! Now recreating trajectory, uploading Co-ordinates to your PDA."

- "WARNING CRITICAL ER-" ZAPP the circuit fries up, and explodes in Clemont's face.

Serena : "Really?"

_**Focus : Ash**_

Miette : "Still not hardening? Let's try some injections!"

May searches the medical drawers, finding a 5ml syringe and a bottle of sex drugs in blue color, She takes the cap off the syringe, sucks the blue liquid out with a syringe, puts caps on and hands it over to Miette.

Miette : "This won't hurt much, it will make you feel better."

Ash : "fuck!" in a tired voice

Miette : "Yes that's what I'm going to do next, fucking."

The needle penetrate Ash's shoulder skins, injecting the clear blue liquid in, his blood flow starts to rise, and he could feel his cock hardening.

Miette : "Oh look it's so big, and it's tanned too."

May : "My god it's huge and tanned too, it looks bigger than last time."

Miette sticks out her tounge, licks the pre cum dripping off the tip of Ash's penis, enjoying the taste, Ash moaned softly as it tickles.

Misty : "I'm gonna speed this up with another injection."

Ash moaned in pain again, as getting injected with another syringe of blue liquid, 10 seconds passed, Ash is now going to cum from the combination from the syringe and the pleasure of the licking.

Ash : "No, Noooo!"

Miette : "Yes!"

Ash squirted in Miette's face with the sticky white liquid, Miette enjoyed it and made a seductive tone "Ahhh.", next she licked it off her face.

The cock of Ash did not soften due to the effects of the injections, it remains very hard, Miette took the advantage of this. "Now for the main event!"

Miette's thoughs 'I hope I can get a pokémon as strong as Ash Ketchum after he cummed in me."

Misty pulls the lever, lowering Ash to the position until he can see the ceiling, Miette next mounts on Ash with her very wet awaiting pussy and shoves it in his dick. She screams in pain as the hymen gets ripped apart but soon it gets replaced with pleasure

_**Focus : The group**_

Stella : "Hold on tight, I'm gonna try using teleport!"

Flash! A distortion appears, the group now teleportsto the location outside of the building Ash is in, it looks like a high tech building, there wasn't any securities.

"I can sense my dad, and a mega evolved pokémon, alright Korrina you follow me, we are going to battle the terroists."

Bonnie : "Wow a skeletal palm and letters saying Frostbite 4, I wonder what this could mean?"

Serena : "A video game engine."

Clemont : "Back to the main idea, I have made the Air propelled-Rocket boots, this should help you."

Korrina : "Alright thanks!" Korrina kisses clemont in the cheeks, sprints for a few seconds and jumps into the air with the jetpack boots, it makes a loud noise, warning the people inside the building.

"Shiiiiit, it's never tested and I didn't realize it's loud" Clemont shivers on his inventions.

_**Focus : Ash and the three girls with M as the first letter**_

!

"Huh who's there?" Miette questioned, throbbing herself faster to make Ash cum.

"COMON GET MORE INJECTIONS, I NEED THE SPERM." Miette screams again.

May : "On may way!"

May injects 20 ml of blue liquid into Ash's shoulder again

Korrina : "FREEZE MOTHERFUCKER!"

Stella : "distract them, I'll take out the power." as she whispers

A 2 vs 3 battle begins.

"Garchomp hyperbeam!"

"Aura sphere!"

The blue ball of energy collides with the hyperbeam, resulting in an explosion.

Misty : "Psyduck use psychic!"

Psyduck : "Psy Yi? (What is that?)" Psyduck asked confused

"Use aura sphere again!"

"Blaziken come out and use flamethrower!"

Miette : "Comon!"

Stella : "Freeze right there!" she shapes shift into a lucario, at the same time Korrina activated the mega stone to her lucario which also made her mega evolve.

Miette instantly gets knocked out by the punch to her head, next she uses quick attack to destroy all the electrical equipments.

Korrina : "Help me! I can't stand a 1v3"

Garchomp turns his head around to find her trainer passed out, it immediately changes target.

While Ash's vision is completely hallucinated, he is also exhausted, although his daughter managed to reach his pokéballs and summon them out. First pokéball, a Frogadier, second hawlucha, third fletchinder.

"Fiteeee fooor me." His vision shuts down, he is now passed out from the overdose.

Stella : "No dad!"

A hyperbeam flew towrds Stella, hitting her.

_**Focus : Serena, Clemont and the others**_

Serena : "Hurry up, we need to get to the top."

Clemont : "I'm trying!"

Suddenly everyone could feel the building shaking for a few seconds, it stops for a few second, then a loud bang was heard when the ceiling collapsed with the floor.

_**Outside the building**_

Boss : "Hey who set off the destruction so early?"

Worker 1 : "Not me."

Boss : "Here goes the fucking million dollar project, now the game's destruction is limited. ALL OF YOU ARE FIRED!"

_**In the building**_

Korrina : "Shit that nearly pinned me, LUCARIO QUICK GET US OUT OF HERE!" at the same time she pushes her self out with the jetpack boots, searching for Clemont, Serena and Bonnie.

_**Later that day**_

Serena : "pull him out!"

"One, two, three!"

As the last survivor gets pulled out, the ambulance came just in time, The paramedis gets off the ambulance and the bodies of the survivor and loaded them in.

_**In the pokémon center.**_

Dr. Jay : "Interesting results, the exterior of this survivor is intact, but in the interior, the bones are fractured."

Dr Joyce : "The viagra compound is still in his brain, we need to wait for a few hours."

_**4:30 PM**_

Nurse Joy : "The effect should have now worn down, now commencing CRT scan again."

Dr. Jay : "Mother of Arceus, Dr. Joyce you must look at this!"

Dr. Joyce : "Really? The fractured bones already healed?"

Ash waking with a weak hallucination effect on his eyes, but after blinking a few times the artificial colors died off. In an angry whisper voice"Where am I"

Nurse Joy : "You are in the pokémon center." she picks up the walkie talkie : "Ash is awake now!"

both of the doctors walk out of the computer room, greeting him

"Hi I'm Dr. Jay." "Dr. Joyce."

"Ash Ketchum, I dont fucking know you guys."

Nurse Joy : "You were kidnapped by a girl, she raped you and when we found you, you were incapacitated."

Ash : "Shut up."

Ash gets out of the room.

Serena : "Ash! You're finally awake!"

Ash gets slightly hallucinated, with fragments of memories flashing for a few miloseconds in his brain and a distorted sound screams "Who the fuck are you" pushing Serena 5 meters away from him, and a jolt of electricity came out of him uncontrolled.

Dr. Joyce. : "I think he's on some psychotic outbreak from that viagra compound now."

Ash's brain gets hallucinated and distorted, with memory images flashing again.

"Huh where am I? Oh my god Serena are you okay?"

Dr. Joyce : "Psychotic behavior? Jay get that anesthesia now!"

Dr. Jay : "Alright!" Jay runs around the medical storage room, opens the cabinet to find nothing but bottles of liquid for brain tumor cure. "Shit, look's like we're out of sleeping medicine."

Nurse Joy : "No sleeping medicine, let's check the surgical room."

Entering the room with the sign **Surgery in Operation** Nurse joy asks the doctors if any anesthesia are left, with no luck they are all gone.

"Sorry we used the last one 2 hours ago, your alternative is sleeping powder but pokémon effects may have different effects on human. Or you can wait for another 3 hours until the truck arrives."

Nurse Joy : "He's half pokémon half human."

Nurse Joy leaves the operation room, sprinting to the front desk, she trips on a piece of paper, "I need to get up quick."

Brock's thoughts 'it's my chance! I better help her!'

Brock extends his arm, offering help to nurse joy "Take my hand and get up!"

"Thanks!"

Running to the front desk, she looks for a pokéball, a pokéball of Roselia was found, she releases it commanding it to use sleep powder.

Ash dodged the sleep powder.

"Huh who dares to challenge me?"

Nurse joy had an idea.

"Use sleep powder bullet seed!"

Roselia sprayed out the sleep powder, now firing bullet seed, the seeds are coated with sleep powder and will be strong enough to set the target to sleep if penetrated.

With Ash's quick reflexes, he deflects all of the bullet seeds with his bare hands.

Ash's eyes glows red, and takes the form of a mega lucario.

"My turn!" Dashing forward like an assassin, he summons bone rush.

Until he was a few meters away from the desk, he returns to his normal mind but crashed into the desk at 300mph**(482km/h), **Destroying the desk and stopping at the wall with a huge crack. He instantly gets knocked to a very weak state.

**What Ash sees.**

Blurred background with bleeding colors like hallucination, faint sound echos and stuffs

"Ash!" A voice from Serena echoes.

"Are you okay?" Another echo from Brock.

_**Four hours later**_

Ash wakes up in a hospital bed, with IV bags on a stand, and a very long pipe less than half an inch thick transferring the liquid to his wrist. His vision was blurred with bleeding colors at first, but after a few blinks, his vision slowly turns normal. He spots a girl with blonde hair wearing a black shirt and a pink skirt, it seems familiar .

"Serr... Serena..?"

"Ah Ash you're awake!"

Nurse Joy : "There you're awake, you are suffering from the side effect of a super viagra, it will be over soon."

Ash : "Super WHAT?"

Nurse Joy : "You need calm down, don't let that IV fluid stop, it will kill the side effect.."

Ash looking angry from what he just heard, but he accepts the injection.

_**Focus : building wreckage**_

Moving the rubbles aside, the girl with blue hair climbs out of the wreckage naked.


	10. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the very late chapter updates, millions of homework in career studies and those assignments are due very early. After the half semester course ends, let's hope I can write them faster.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Miette : "Ash will pay for this! I'm barely wearning any clothes and it's so cold right now."

A worker walks by with a notebook and pen to inspect the rubble, she spots the worker, the clothing seems to be strong with the helmet, she throws out a pokéball releasing Roselia commanding it to use stun spore. It is super effective and the worker gets paralyzed.

"Hah! Thank you for your co-operation, thank you for the clothes." within minutes the worker is stripped down to the underwear. Miette begins wearing the clothes, the jeans were slightly large but the belts managed to keep it tight and not fall down, the shirt was warm enough to prevent her from freezing and the helmet kept her head warm.

"Knock it out with poison jab."

"Rose!" Roselia shouts, it punches the living shit out of the worker.

The worker coughed, spitting out blood and his visions blur away,

_**Focus : Ash ketchum lying in a bed.**_

Lying in the white hospital bed, his eyes open slowly to see millions of medical machinery and a white wall.

"Don't worry he will be fine." a familiar voice, it was from Nurse Joy.

Korrina : "Oh hes awake now! Welcome back to Kalos, we have your pokémons in training right now."

"What happened to me earlier today? I can't remember anything."

_**Focus : Pokémon training**_

"By the way my name is Pac, you may recognize Paul Shinji from the Veilstone City, I'm his younger brother." Pac introduces himself.

"Alright let's start a battle to see which Pikachu is stronger, mines or Ash's." Pac said excited.

"Go Shockwave!" Pac threw the ball releasing Pikachu

"Good luck Pikachu, you're on your own." Brock cheered.

Pac commands a quick attack, it sprints at a high speed but it misses with the opponent's reflexes. Ash's Pikachu used iron tail, lowering the tail slowly and steady to the dirt floor waiting patiently for the next move.

"Combine quick attack with iron tail!" Pac commands, Shockwave begins sprinting towards Pikachu leaving vapor trails behind, the opponent Pikachu leaped into the air and with it's reflexes Shockwave joins with it in the air knocking it down with iron tail.

"Enough battle! Let's try breaking bricks." Brock interrupts.

"let's see what you've got, use iron tail!" Pac commands

_**Focus : Ash**_

"This is sooo boring..." Ash sighed

Korrina : "Here play on the 3DS, it should cheer you up."

"Hey Korrina come in..." the bluetooth on her ears begin talking.

"Yeah?"

"We need you, Get to the second floor computer lab ASAP"

"bye! Take care!" she runs off skating in the hallways.

_**Focus : Pikachu**_

"Pikka.. "

"Pikkapikachipi!" a bright yellow electrical ball is summoned from it's tail, it spins, throwing it to Shockwave.

"Counter it with iron tail!" Pac commands, mimicking the move with it's arms.

It's tail change to silver, jumping into the air performing a spin knocking the electro ball off like a baseball.

"it falls for the trap" it sprints a couple few meters and hops into the air, punching the electro ball down with focus punch.

"!" Shockwave gets surprised, it had no time to dodge away from the close distance of the electroball and Pikachu. It explodes on his face along with a 500 joules of energy punched to the face. Pikachu finishes this off with E.M.P.

"Impressive... Shockwave are you okay?" the trainer run towards it's Pikachu to see if it's okay.

A doctor with blue hair opens the door, it had a faint red R on the torso area. "An injured Pikachu? I will handle this." he sprints forward assuming it's Ash's Pikachu picking it up

"Hey give it back to me! I have heal sprays!" Pac protested.

The blue haired doctor sprints inside the building, to the hallway filled with wooden and glass doors.

"Fuck... COME OUT YOU THEIF!" the hallway was really long and it was filled with many wooden doors, luckily he saw a door slamming shut loudly, it must be the door so he ran towards it.

"Rm 125 huh? Medical storage?"

Pac tries to open the door, but it was locked so he tried to kick the door, the fist kick only budge a little, a second kick was powerful enough to send the door flying inside. It lands on the thief's hips causing it to fall down to the floor.

"Give me my Pikachu NOW!" Pac demands.

The thief coughed, and throws a pokéball into the air. " psybeam!"

The flying squid came out, "Inkay!" it obeys and fires psybeam to Pac, pushing him backwards and hitting the wall.

Pac reached to his belt and grabs a pokéball, it turned larger and he threw it in the ground. A Helioptile appeared.

"Quick... Attack..." Pac coughed between words.

It sprints towards the thief and doctor at high speed, it successfully hits it and the uniform rips apart revealing a black shirt with a big red letter R on it. It was James. Brock arrived to the scene in time. "you sprint faster than bolt... Team rocket?" Brock opens his eyes.

10 minutes later officer Jenny arrived to the pokémon center, she takes out a handcuffs from her belt and locks them tight into Jame's hands.

"Fuck... Wrong room." James coughed between the words.

"Thank you Jenny! Your beauty and response time has amazed me, I cannot resist it. We have met before, my name is Brock."

"Sorry no time, I have a suspect to deal with."

Brock is excited as his eyes gets replaced with hearts, he knew Jenny would have time after dealing with team rocket.. His pokéballs begin shaking on his belt, releasing a pokémon. He knew it would be Croagunk so he starts to sprint away, it wasn't croagunk, it was a tree pokémon Sudowoodo. Later while still sprinting the second pokéball popped showing a pink hand ready to stab someone. *Jab!* it stabs into Brock's knees causing him to trip and fall.

_**Focus : Nurse Joy.**_

Nurse Joy : "Ash is fully recovered, Here unlock the door with this memory card."

"Yes..! I can't wait to see him." Serena says in excited voice. She reads the memory card, it says Rm 100, she assumes it is the room number 100 which is correct, she sprints through the hallway searching for the room, the door near the entrance was room 100. she inserts the memory card to the keyhole and a clicking noise is heard, the door slides open.

Excited to see Ash, she runs in the room to see Ash already standing up putting on his jacket. "Oh hey Serena!" As she heard this she got excited and tightly hugged Ash. However Ash doesn't remember much about Serena."

"I knew you would make it!" She shouted

"Let's go on a date!" followed up by Serena

"I don't remember much, are you some special-"

"Ah don't be silly,." Serena interrupts.

"lets go! The taxi is here!"

_**30 minutes later in Lumiose City**_

"You look hungry, I have booked 2 seats in the restaurant so let's go there!"

10 minutes later, they arrive to the restaurant.

Dawn : "Welcome to the top floor of Prism Tower, this is booking only."

"Yes, we have it." Serena replies showing the reservation code on her phone.

"Follow me... Ash? Long time no see." Dawn said.

Ash : "Who was this... Diantha..? Oh yeah Dawn, it's been a long time. I want to ask how did you come here to Kalos."

"I came here for my apprenticeship here and plus Kalos is so romantic so I hope I can find somebody better than Lucas and Barry."

As they follow Dawn, the beautiful musics could be heard and it make them feel more happier and romantic.

Dawn : "Have a seat." she waves her hand to the table, and pours wine into the glass.

"I'll be your waiter for today." A familiar voice came from a male, it was Gary.

"Gary? Long time no see, how did you end up in Kalos?"

"The same reason as Dawn, plus the mega evolutions and the league champion. And here is the menu, we have over 25 foods in the menu."

After reading the menu for a few minutes, Serena decides to order something. Gary takes notes on a notepad and pen, rips it and gives it to the chef. A few minute have passed, the plates are ready and gary holds them in his hands, he slowly place them down on the table and removes the cover.

Gary : "Bon appetit!"

Earpiece talking to Gary : "Don't forget to smile." Gary smiles, showing his bright white teeth.

5 minutes later they finished the steak at the same time. "That was really delicious." Serena said, putting the fork and knife down, drinking the wine.

Gary : "Alright, let me take those plates, and I'll be right back!" He takes the plates, sprint-walks to the kitchen putting the plates in the sink allowing the workers to wash it. The chef gives him another 2 plates, he delivers them to the table quickly.

Ash drinks the wine, in his mind the memory fragments start to solve itself like a jigsaw puzzle, after a few seconds his vision returns to the table, coughing twice.

Female waiter speaking in french : "Are you okay?"

Ash speaking french : "Yes, I am okay."

Gary : "We hire the best musicians and we play very nice violin musics, here enjoy the salad. And the chef said he knows you from somewhere in Unova, and he ask me to show you this."

_**TV screen**_

Commentator : "You are watching Kalos league series live, let's get right into action."

"Go hawlucha!"

"Roserade I choose you!"

Commentator : "Cynthia uses Roserade, it's gonna have some disadvantages against Diantha's Hawlucha but do not under estimate a champion, they are highly trained."

Cynthia makes the first move, she commands Roserade use toxic spikes, Roserade summons toxic spikes from her rose hands and throws them to the stadium. The audience was not amused and simply shouted "What?" which makes her smile. Hawlucha sprints for a few seconds jumping into the air and glides, Roserade throws energy ball but misses from Hawlucha's reflexes.

"Perfect! Now sludge bomb!" Cynthia commands.

Hawlucha misses with the flying press as Roserade dodges the attack, crashing into the floor and getting poisoned from sludge bomb.

"Poison jab!" Cynthia commands, Hawlucha gets up but coughs, it dodges a few hits and jumps backwards.

"Watch out spike!" Diantha shouted

Too late, it steps into the spike taking damage and gets followed up by a poison jab.

Commentator : "It's jab misses... looks like Hawlucha was not careful enough and it steps on a nail followed up by a poison jab to the face.

_**Focus : Ash**_

"I remember battling Cynthia but I don't remember the details but I think I won,she looks stronger this time."

_**20 minutes later**_

"Look's like it's Diantha's last pokémon, Gardevoir, will she end Cynthia's win streak?"

"Don't give up, Diantha." Cynthia cheers.

Diantha : "Mega evolve!" she points to Gardevoir with the mega stone, a bright flash appears and it mega evovles.

"use psychic! And follow it up with shadow ball!" Diantha commands, it grabs into Garchomp tightly with a glowing blue outline and throws the shadow ball, hitting it in success. Garchomp falls from the air and hits the ground hard. It gets up after a few seconds.

"Time to showcase the mega evolve!" pointing to Garchomp with the mega stone, it connects with bright curved line and garchomp glows in a bright flash, it mega evolves.

"Dragon breath!" High temperature purple flame blasted out of it's mouth, Gardevoir dodges it successfully with teleport, another wave of flame came out and it hits Gardevoir while busy teleporting.

"Shadow ball!" Diantha commands, Garchomp dodges it successfully by flying.

"Let's combo it with psychic again!" it locks on to Garchomp in mid air, throws it to the ground at high speed resulting a crater. It gets up but gets hit by a shadow ball.

"Finish it with shadow ball again!" Assuming it will hit it again successfully, it explodes on Garchomp upon contact making it faint to the ground.

Commentator : "Looks like the winner is Diantha, congratulations on ending her win streak."

_**Focus : Ash**_

"Very nice battle, oh Gary we are finished and we would like to pay."

Gary : "It will be €600 pokébucks."

Serena grabs a wallet out of her purse, she gives €800.

"Au revoir!" The waiters said goodbye as the couples leave the fancy restaurant holding hands.

In the elevator, Ash thanked Serena for bringing him to eat dinner.

"Thank you for the awesome dinner." Ash said.

"It was nothing, I should thank you for this." Serena explained

Ash has the urge to kiss, he says "I have something for you."

"What is-" Her question was cut off from a quick kiss to the lips, she enjoyed the taste of wine in Ash's lips. More fragments were joined together like a jigsaw puzzle in Ash's mind, he now remembers more stuffs that happened. Serena smiles and blush after Ash ends the kiss.

"Do you want to watch a movie? We still have time it's only 8pm." Serena asked.

"Absolutely!." Ash grabs into her hands which made her blush more, she lead Ash to the theater and finds a nice romantic/action movie. An hour into the movie they started making out, it was perfect timing as the actors began kissing at the same time. Another hour passed, they walk outside the theater and kiss again.

A paper airplane hits Ash in the head, it hurts but he manages to pick it up and unfold it, it's writing was in french and it said :

_Hey fucker meet me in the alleyway near the tall apartments which is near the Prism tower, be there in 20 minutes_

_Sincerely, Fuck you all!_

"Okay that is weird, whoever threw that airplane must really hate me." Ash comments.

"Don't worry Ash, I got your back." Serena grabs Ash's hands.

_**5 minutes later**_

The couples arrive at the edge of the dark alleyway near the Prism tower, it was quite dark and it smells like old socks with old garbage lying around. Serena took out a flashlight shining to the dark areas. A girl in construction vest appears with a rifle pointed at Ash.

"Remember me fucker?" the girl in wearing construction clothing asks.

It was creepy and they jumped.

"Don't try to think of moving or prepare to take bullets to the knees."

Both were frightened as the girl Miette was pointing a NATO rifle to Ash, she did not look happy, she wanted to finish what she wanted to do earlier, to become Ash's girlfriend and mug Serena.

"Put your hands in the air NOW!" Miette turns off the safety and cocks a bullet into the chamber and yells.

Miette pulls the trigger...

* * *

_**End of the chapter 9**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Notes : I just watched the 17th pokémon movie Diancie and the cocoon of destruction, it was really awesome and I'm not gonna further spoil it.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Put your hands in the air NOW!" Miette turns off the safety and cocks a bullet into the chamber and yells.

Miette pulls the trigger...

Click! The pin hits the cartridge. but nothing happens, she tries pulling it 4 more times and still nothing came out, the rifle misfires as the rifle was an old and damaged gun, plus with all the rotten smells in the alleyway.

"WHAT THE FUCKKK!" Miette screams in frustration, giving Ash the perfect opportunity to counter attack from the misfiring rifle. "It's your chance run!" Ash whispers to Serena.

Serena just sprints 5 meters away and hides behind the walls to take cover, Ash started sprinting to Miette, while Miette tries pulling the trigger again, nothing happens. Smokes came out of the barrel and seconds later it was quite bright in the dark area as the rifle exploded due to the flammable garbage gas around the area. It did not shatter to millions of pieces but it was strong enough to push Miette back but not fall to the ground.

Ash begins to jump into the air and does a kung fu jump kick, it fails and he gets knocked back from Miette bashing the rifle into him. He hits a wall with his back, he tries getting up but fails because Miette pulled out her pistol and pointed it at his forehead.

"You cannot escape this time."Miette taunts to Ash. She unlocks the safety and cocks the bullet in to the chamber. There was literally no escape for Ash now. The pistol was 3 feet away from him.

Serena : "Oh no... please somebody help... Nobody's around... I must save Ash!" She starts searching her belt to find a pokéball, but it would be too slow and Ash's brain would be blown out already, she starts searching her purse. Fiding a notebook, wallet and perfume.

'Think like a hitman Serena...' A voice started echoing in Serena's head.

"That's it! I must be able use anything as a weapon I can see from my immediate surrounding." she whispers to herself. She found this perfume which she could weaponize as an ordnance.

She drops her purse and starts sprinting to the alleyway, Miette was still pointing the gun at Ash's head and she tried sprinting silently, it didn't work as the footsteps could be heard, she threw the perfume and it landed on Miette's shoulders causing her immediate reflex to fire the gun, a bullet was took to the knees of Ash, Miette coughing, sneezing in an extreme way.

With Ash's immediate reflex he attempts to stand up, it was no use the femur and patella were fractured by the .45 caliber, he starts crawling and finds a piece of broken glass from the ground, he punctures Miette with it.

Miette's hands were still tightly holding the pistol, she fires it blindly to the skies, the muzzle flash was enough to light the dark and in a 1 foot radius it lit the air on fire for half a second before it died because of the flammable garbage gas around it. A total of 7 rounds were fired before it went empty. Clicking sounds were heard after. The muzzle sounds were loud enough to wake the people in the apartments up.

"Okay come out Braixen!" Serena throws the poké to the air.

"Use scratch on Miette." She commands, Braixen puts the stick in her mouth and brings out her claws, the claws were very sharp and it scratched Miette a few times, it punctures the vest and causes bleeding, it was not enough bleeding for Miette to die, but she passes out.

_**20 minutes later in pokémon center.**_

Officer Jenny : "Alright you and you... come outside and explain what happened earlier."

"Wait!" she runs towards Ash in the bed kissing him in the lips for a second.

"You are his girlfriend?" Jenny asked.

"Yes" Serena replied.

Now they follow officer Jenny just outside of the pokémon center entrance, they begin talking.

"Tell me how it all started, be specific and detailed." Officer Jenny took her laptop and prepares to write.

"Okay *Clear throat* me and Ash left the restaurant, about a minute later my boyfriend got hit with a paper airplane in the head, he picked it up and read it. it told us to go to this location.." Serena explains.

"Hold on! Do you have the piece of paper?" Jenny interrupts and asks.

"Yes it's in here... Oh wait I left my purse at the scene."

"Really..." Officer Jenny sighed.

* * *

_**While they go back to find the purse, we Focus to Ash.**_

The room was filled with medical machines and Ash opens his eyes slowly seeing Nurse Joy in front of him. "Hey I can't feel my legs."

Nurse Joy smiles and said "The patella and femur were destroyed by the bullet, but we manage to save your legs in time and we injected morphine to stop the pain."

Clemont was walking in the hallway with a Pikachu running beside him, they walk pass a room a patient room and it caught Pikachu's attention. Pikachu saw Ash in a bed and it began crying a little. "Hey Pikachu... Oh..." Pikachu ran into the room jumping into Ash's bed.

"Just waited for you to wake up so I can inject a second morphine, now take care!" she runs off to the hallways going back to duty.

"Hey Ash... Oh what happened to your right leg?" Clemont walked in and asked.

"Apparently I was walking through the alleyway with Serena and I was threatened by Miette with a rifle."

"Continue please." Clemont said

"Luckily her rifle misfires, I took this opportunity to charge in and fight back, however I got smashed by her rifle and I hit the wall on my back... the next thing she did was take out her pistol if I remember correctly that was a Colt, and the next thing you know, I took a bullet to the knees. But Serena saved me.

* * *

_**Focus : Serena**_

"This should be where I left it... no it can't be, it can't be gone." she worries

After 30 minutes of searching, they found the purse.

"I see the evidence, we knew this criminal for a long time, we have her secured and isolated, we will question her when she wakes up. Now explain more." Jenny said.

She explains it to her, now Jenny questions the second guy. "You tell me what happened."

"I don't really know, I was playing video games in my apartment until I heard some yelling, 2 shots were fired within 10 seconds and later on 7 shots were fried rapidly."

"Thanks, Uploading documents to H.Q. you are dismissed now."

* * *

_**The next day at 9:00 AM**_

Serena took a nap in a chair beside Ash's bed. The alarm went off in her phone and she wakes up, she sees Ash fully healed and awake reading some books, the medical tapes were missing in his leg.

"You are already awake Serena, I am fully healed now. Want to hang out or battle a gym?" He closes his book and begins talking.

"Sure, I have already booked a taxi and it's arriving in 30 minutes, let's eat something right now."

Ash get off the bed with a fully functional leg, Serena stands up, they start to hold hands and start walking down the hallways, Ash gathers his pokémon which Brock was taking care of. Then outside of the pokémon center to get some fresh air.

"Long time no see Ash!" A familiar voice coming from a dude with green hair.

"Cilan? long time no see. How is it in Kalos?"

"It's going perfect, Did you enjoy the food I cooked last night at the top of the Prism Tower?" Cilan reveals himself to the two.

"Absolutely." Serena said.

Cilan begins cooking breakfast for the two, the culinary skill of Cilan was too great and it attracts some attention from the pokémon center, people bribed him to cook breakfast for them.

* * *

_**20 minutes later**_

the Taxi arrives, and the couples got in immediately.

"Where do you want to go Ash?" Serena asked.

"Let's see how many badges do I have... oh yeah five, time to get my sixth badge!" Ash said in an energetic tone.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

The taxi arrives at Laverre City, it was very beautiful city combined with a sunny day and a clear sky.

_**Radio signals**_

"They have arrived, prepare to challenge them."

"Disguise on, I'm ready!" Cynthia replied.

Diantha was the taxi driver, she takes a camera and microphones out and exits the taxi, she prepares to film. A tall lady was wearing a suit with a black tie and sunglasses was approaching to Ash, she runs towards and stops 2 meters in front of him. "You must be Ash Ketchum." She said.

"Yes, Nice to meet you, this is my girlfriend Serena."

"Hi Serena, Ash I would like to challenge you to a battle."

* * *

_**Focus : Diantha**_

Diantha pressed the record button on the camera, she let the camera focus on her for a few seconds holding a microphone. "Going live! Hah they couldn't even recognize me in a simple disguise, and I my voice. Now let's see Ash battling Cynthia."

* * *

_**Focus : Clemont and Pac.**_

"Woah, Ash and Serena on T.V.?" Clemont said.

"Let's see how good is he with Pikachu." Pac said.

* * *

_**Focus : Ash & disguised Cynthia**_

"Alright, Roserade go!"

"Hmm.. one two three four... I choose you Pikachu!" throwing a pokéball in the air.

The battle officially begins, Pikachu makes the first move with thunderbolt, Roserade dodges it in success and summons a green ball of energy, it gets countered with electro ball forming an explosion and it glistens.

"She looks familiar, but who?" Serena whispering to herself.

"Electro ball again!" Ash commands

"Use energy ball again!" Cynthia commands.

"Change the strategy! use E.M.P.!" Ash commands, Pikachu begin emitting distorted waves of energy through it's cheeks, the pulse emits in an AOE patter which caused the energy ball to explode, damaging and confusing Roserade. It also pushed it a few feets away from where it was standing.

"Nice move, never seen it before, Roserade get up close and use poison jab!" Cynthia commands, Roserade was confused and it punched itself in confusion. "Dodge the electroball!" she commands again, it stood in the same place and moved like if it was drunk, the electroball hits Roserade causing her to be thrown meters away, the confusion effect wears off.

"Confusion as side effect, interesting."

* * *

_**Focus : Diantha**_

"What the..?" The radius of the E.M.P. blast was quite large, it fried up the circuit of the camera.

"Camera's dead. Microphones dead, Cell phone... Dead..Fuck!"

* * *

_**Focus : The TV in pokémon center**_

Diantha : "That's a new move, I wond-" The channel becomes static after the E.M.P. hits the camera.

"Aww poor camera." Clemont looks sad, but he feels motivated to make an E.M.P. proof electronics. "Time to invent E.M.P. resistant electronics."

* * *

_**Focus : Cynthia and Ash**_

The bluetooth in Cynthia's ear also fries up rendering it hot, she immediately throws it to the ground.

"Electromagnetic pulse huh... Roserade let's use giga drain." she commands

"Dodge and use electro ball." Both are hit and faint to the ground.

"Looks like it's a draw. By the way I am Cynthia." She takes off her sunglasses revealing her yellow-brown eyes. Ash immediately recognize her.

"I knew it, it's Cynthia." Serena whispered to herself.

"This is your reward, 2 unknown megastones, You will figure this out what pokémon will mega evolve later." Cynthia reaches her pocket in the suit giving the small box to Ash, she runs off the scene heading to Diantha.

"Sorry the camera is destroyed in the E.M.P. blast."

2 minutes later, they arrive to the pokémon center. Ash hands over Pikachu to Nurse Joy and proceeds sitting in a bench waiting for it to heal, Serena decides to kill some time by making out with him, Ash accepts it and starts making out. Serena was sitting on Ash's laps and he enjoys it.

Minutes later Pikachu's Pokéball was fully healed, the healing sound was played and Nurse Joy places it on the counter, she saw them making out so she decided to not interrupt. She begins writing reports.

* * *

_**15 minutes later**_

The make out sessions was pretty long, Nurse Joy minded her own business healing other pokémons and writing reports. Ash broke the kiss later and took the pokéball from the counter.

Heading to the Laverre gym, a girl in a very cute costume with wings attached to the back was blocking the doorway, she challenges Ash.

"You are Ash Ketchum correct? I'm Valerie, you will have to challenge me first before you battle the gym."

"Yes... but please make this quick." Ash replies, Ash starts to walks backward to get some distance for the battle.

"Sylveon go."

"Pikachu I choose you!" throwing the pokéball in the air.

"I will be your referee for this battle." Serena leans to the gym building and begins commentating.

"Alright it looks like Ash picked Pikachu against Sylveon, seems like a fair match with no type advantages except for a few moves that Pikachu knows of. Ash initiates this battle with a quick attack and Sylveon dodged it with the same move, Pikachu used Iron tail, it sprints towards Sylveon comboing quick attack, it dodges again and looks like Sylveon just used swift, hitting 20 Pikachu. Pikachu got up immediately. Looks like Pikachu used thunderbolt and it directly hits Sylveon."

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Dodge!" Valerie commands, Sylveon fails to dodge it due to the speed of the thunderbolt.

"It looks like Sylveon throws out dazzling gleam, and Pikachu counters it with... uh.. Electromagnetic pulse."

"Nice move, never seen that before." Valerie commented.

* * *

_**Focus : the other group (Brock)**_

"You want to date Nurse Joy? Why don't you lock your Croagunk up in the computer? Problem solved!" Clemont tries to explain but ended up sounding slightly sarcastic.

"All these years and I couldn't even think of that, I'll give a try." Brock starts walking toward one of the computers, reaching for the pokéball in his belt, Croagunk escapes from the belt.

Brock sprints away and screams in fear after seeing Croagunk getting released from the ball, both of it's hands were glowing pink being ready to poison jab Brock again. It punches through the air thinking Brock was still standing there, it missed as Brock was on the other side. "Hah I'm over here! Now return!" Brock took out his pokéball and aimed it at Croagunk, the red beam of light aims at Croagunk returning to the ball.

Soon after putting the ball into the belt, it escapes again standing in front of Brock, it's hands are glowing pink again, it attempts a swipe and misses. It gets captured but soon escapes again. It starts spitting out pink poison needles.

It really hurts, Clemont was also hit by the poison sting. Croagunk proceeds to drag Brock away and out of the pokémon center.

* * *

_**Focus : Ash**_

"Fletchinger come out!" Ash throws his pokéball into the air, "Razor wind!" The fire bird's wings begin glowing white and it flaps its wings sending out sharp blades of winds.

"Counter it with swift!" Valerie commands, Sylveon summons a wave of stars to counter the razor winds.

"Use charm!" Valerie commands again, it sends out waves of heart particles and it successfully reduces the attack stats of Fletchinger. "Use peck!" Ash commands. Fletchingers beak glows white brightly and flies towards Sylveon, it gets knocked back with Sylveon's quick attack.

"Looks like... Fletchinger is unable to battle, Ash has 4 more pokémons however 2 of them have fainted so this is his last one."

"Frogadier I choose you." Dropping the pokéball to the dirt road, it comes out.

Changing up his strategy, he patiently waits for the next move of his opponent. Waiting and waiting, a whole 30 seconds have passed with an awkward stare, not a single command was made.

"so you wanna play rough?" Valerie breaks the awkward stare with a taunt, now she commands Sylveon to use quick attack. With a command of dodge, Frogadier fails to dodge and gets knocked back 10 meters hitting the dirt road leaving trails behind. It seems very weak now and without hesitating Valerie finishes it off with swift.

"Looks... Looks... like 3 of Ash's pokémon have fainted, the winner is Valerie." Serena saying the sentence slightly nervous.

Valerie walks up to Ash slowly, and re introduces herself. "I am the gym leader of this city, the gym is currently being renovated so instead I wait for challengers outside the door."

"I see, you've beaten so here, take this €3360 as a reward." Ash gives the gym leader the cash and leaves the scene slowly.

While still early in the day, Ash decides to explore the city a little more before doing some training. Reaching his pocket he take out a his PDA, the information about the city is instantly displayed. He finds something interesting about the city, pokémon fan club, where he can meet and battle other trainers. It seems like a perfect opportunity for him to battle pokémons of different types and get to know them better.

"Hey Serena wanna go to the pokémon fan club?" Ash asked.

"Sure! I'll be happy to go anywhere with you." Serena replies with a smile and wink.

"Let's heal up first."

Walking in the dirt road, walking in the dirt road again, nothing interesting happens while walking in the dirt road. 2 minutes have passed and they arrive to the pokémon center, Ash takes out his pokéball and places them in a tray giving them to Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy passes the tray to Wigglytuff and begins a conversation to kill some time. "You two must the same people that was making out earlier today in the benches."

"Yes what about it.?" Serena replies.

"Nothing, just bored." Nurse Joy replies.

* * *

_**Roughly 5 minutes later**_

The pokémons are all healed up and the healing sound is played, Nurse joy hands the pokéball to Ash.

"Thanks for waiting! Your pokémons are fully healed!"

"Bye!"

Walking out of the center and stepping in the dirt road again, it becomes boring. A minute have passed and they arrive to the pokémon fan club. The automatic door slides open and the first thing they see is it's full of bookshelves, chairs and tables. Taking a step inside, they decide to check the computers first. On the computer screen it displays

_Welcome to the pokémon fan club, What types of pokémons are you interested in?_

Clicking on the electric pokémons it displays this

_So you like electric pokémons, the people in the yellow table should interest you, one table is to the right, 10 meters away from you._

"Alright let's go!" Ash said, turning right seeing 2 people in the yellow table, he decides to approach them.

Many seconds later

"Hi, I'm Ash, and this is my girlfriend Serena." Ash said.

"Hi I'm Pac and this is my friend Calem. What kinds of electric pokémons do you own?" Pac introduces himself along with his friend. Calem was giving a stare of death at Ash with his sunglasses on, his body wasn't too muscular and he started yelling at me "HEY YOU DOUCHEBAG! GET OFF MY GIRL!" he literally stood up quickly standing over the table and jumping in front of me, he punches and I deflected the punch on his right hand and I blocked the second punch on his left hand, I was laughing quite hard blocking both of his fists until he kicked my balls with his knees. I literally fell backwards to the ground. "Oh no Ash! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" Serena screamed, she ran away from the scene.

* * *

_**3 hours later**_

The next thing I knew when I woke up is that I am tied to a dumpster, and I was right, my hands were tied behind my back and tied again with a chain to the dumpster. It did not smell like shit, it smells like a pile of garbage with some very very old rotten food. Calem was in front of me holding a baseball bat, I could see Serena tied up behind him.

"How was your nap douche ass?" Calem said.

"YOU DICKHEAD STAY AWAY FROM SERENA!" I yelled back to him.

"I think you mean you should stay away from Serena." He hits my face with a baseball bat very hard, but it wasn't hard enough to break a tooth. The next thing he did was grab Serena's face and kiss her in the lips.

"Enjoy it dickhead?" Calem talked back to me after kissing Serena.

"F*ck you!" I replied.

The next thing he did was pick up Serena and walk away.

"HEY COME BACK FUCKER!" I yelled at him, he simply gave a raspberry to me. He was leaving the scene and I tried to yell one more time, this time in a death growl. "COOMM BAACKK MOTHERFOUUCKER!"

He was scared of this voice and he started sprinting away while holding Serena on his shoulders.

"Dammit." Ash sighed

"Hey Ash!" A whisper from Pac.

"Just wait and we will eventually be found by some trainers." Pac finishes his sentence.

* * *

**_Chapter 11 : I will try to get it done before Saturday November 15._**


	12. Chapter 11: GIGN Drug bust

**Chapter 11: GIGN DRUG BUST**

* * *

"Hey Ash!" A whisper from Pac.

"Just wait and we will eventually be found by some trainers." Pac finishes his sentence.

"Or we could actually try shaking the crap out so a pokémon gets released from the ball." Ash replies, seconds later both begin shaking violently for a whole minute, nothing came out except for a little bit of blood that cuts their hands from the violent shaking. They shook long enough to realize that the pokéballs and their belts were missing from their pants.

* * *

_**Focus : Calem**_

"God dammit, when was she so fricking heavy?" Calem whispers to himself while carrying a tied up girl in his shoulders. "Wow the female scents, it smells so good."

"Let.. LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT!" Serena screamed, "You better untie me and get me back to Ash this instant!" Calem was annoyed, he decides to holster the baseball bat on his back. He begins to violently tickling Serena, tickling her inappropriately. "Ahahaha... Stop! Stop it you pervert!" Serena giggles from the tickle, it got worse, Calem begins tickling more violently. And... Fingering her right through the skirt with his index fingers. She kind of enjoyed the pleasure and tickling, but it was also really painful too from Calem's long finger nails, it was also very sharp and it cuts through the skirt and the panties after a few lunges, scratching the surface of the clitoris as it misses a few time, making it bleed. He continues doing this for a whole minute and he arrives behind the pokémon center, Serena was unable to scream for help due to the tickling and laughing.

He places Serena carefully and slowly down, letting her sit against the wall. Calem continues fingering Serena with his index and middle fingers this time more accurately, picking up speed with each successful lunge. Serena could only laugh from the pleasure and pain, being unable to scream. Another whole minute later she begins feeling more pleasure, reaching her climax. She orgasms out with bloody and sticky cream, Calem kept his fingers inside her skirt to feel her orgasm, after it dies down, he pulls out his fingers from the skirt to see some bloody and creamy liquid in his fingers, he licks his fingers like a lollipop. "Yeah babe!" he said.

"Fuck... You fucking son... of a bitch..." Serena whispers in a weak voice.

Calem takes her insult as a compliment and he smiles, he licks his bloody finger again like a lollipop, and he swipes it at Serena's left cheek forming a diagonal line. He then slips both of his hands behind her neck and kisses her lips again. "I love you Serena, I will always be here to protect you."

"Fuck... You..." She whispers, "Then untie me this instant if you are fucking protecting me."

A gust of wind blows by and it was quite cold. Both of them began shivering. Calem wants to bring her back to his room, but doesn't want to risk being identified as a rapist. He starts looking at his belt, which contains four pokémons. Each had a label on it.

Meowstic – M, Frogadier – M, Flareon – M, Absol – M

Not really having any flying pokémons, he begins thinking what each pokémon could do. He remembers that in pokémon biology class Professor Sycamore mentioned that frogs have sticky bodies which could help climbing walls, and it's tongue could lift objects that are many times it's body weight, and also extend many times it's body length, one example would be Greninja. Thinking of Greninja, Calem immediately thinks of Frogadier which could potentially lift her up to his room. "Come out Frogadier!" Calem said.

"Please wash my bloody hands with bubble." he commands.

Frogadier obeys the order, it takes a deep breath and starts spitting out bubbles at a high rate and speed, it knocks Calem over, falling to the ground. Calem got back up, dusting his shoulders. "Son of a!" he yells, attempting to kick Frogadier with his right leg, it misses as Frogadier leaps back a few meters. He dusts his shoulder again, telling Frogadier to stay in the same spot and look after Serena. It nods it's head in agreement.

Calem sprints around the pokémon center, arriving to the main entrance of it, he gets greeted by Nurse Joy "Welcome to the pokémon center, feel free to heal your pokémons." he has two options now.

**1. Say hi back to her.**

**2. Go fuck yourself! I'm Calem and I have a girl to rape.**

He picked the first option. "Hi." he said, "I'm heading to my room." Taking the stairways, he runs up the stairway and begins looking for his room number. He slides the key card to the door, it unlocks with a clicking sound. Twisting the doorknob the doors open, immediately he shuts and locks the door after going inside the room. As the door closes, he locks it again and test if the door knob twists, it doesn't twist.

Calem begins sprinting to the windows with his dirty sneakers, he pulls the curtains off and starts opening the windows, he sticks his head out he sees Serena and Frogadier below him, he commands Frogadier to come up, it climbs the wall with it's sticky palms and arrives on the window, spitting it's tongue out, it sticks on to Serena and begins lifting, it was quite heavy but it manages to lift her up to the windows. As she arrives to the windows, he hugs her tightly and places her on the couch.

"Are you scared of heights Serena?" Calem asked.

"Shut the fuck up..." Serena spits on him.

Calem begins unzipping his navy blue jacket, taking them off. "No please don't..." Serena begged, "Please don't rape me..." with the jacket taken off, it reveals his black T-shirt which had the word "SERENA" written in sickness font, other decorations include some skulls below the letters. "This T-shirt is custom made and it reminds me of you, Serena." Calem said.

"Fuck you!" Serena whispers, spitting on Calem's T-Shirt.

"Ah thanks for the spit, now it reminds me of you even more."

"Shut the fuck up! You fucking pervert!" Serena yells.

Calem takes off his cap and begins searching his bag, he takes out a on a black cap with a picture of Serena and her name on it, putting them on. "I really love you Serena, I have something special for you." Calem said, kissing Serena in the lips one more time. "Stop! I don't want to see your special shit." She protested.

Calem proceeds to the closet and opens it, taking out a Stratocaster, an amp and a pick. "I've been practicing this song for 2 months Serena, it reminds me of you."

"Please... shut up! I don't want to hear your shitty Stratocaster" she insults.

"You sound excited, it's a rock song, named **Tears don't fall** by **Bullet for my Valentine.**" Calem said, taking out a vocal microphone with a pop shield, he places it on a stand.

"Fuck off!" Serena said.

**To avoid some copyright issues, I will limit the lyrics of the songs. (Up to you if you want to listen)**

Serena was expecting some very stereotypical guitar riff coming from the stratocaster, but it wasn't, She enjoyed the guitar intro notes until she heard the screaming.

Calem screams "LETS GO!" sounding exactly like the singer.

* * *

_**Focus : Ash/Pac**_

Ash violently shakes off the rope, it was no use as it cuts his wrist and start to bleed more. "Fuck!" he whispered. Seconds later a faint tapping sound was heard and it got louder with each step, it was the sound of high heels. Now it's Ash's opportunity call for help "Help!" he shouted, "I'm tied up!... to a dumpster!"

She heard the call for help and she decides to investigate the sound source. It was a teenage boy tied up to a dumpster handle and some bloods were dripping off from his wrist. "Ash..?" She asked, "how did you get tied up?"

"Just untie me," Ash said, "I was knocked unconscious earlier, and this is what happened." Ash explains.

"Sylveon come out!" she said, "cut off the rope." she commanded. Sylveon walks behind Ash, biting into the rope between his hands, the rope disconnects from the chain and Ash's hand reveals his bloody wrist. She offers him a hand which he accepts, as soon as she pulls Ash up she tilts her head slightly, accidentally kissing him in the lips for a few seconds that was short enough to be considered an accident but not intentionally. She apologizes immediately but with the expression on her face he could tell she enjoyed it.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Pac shouted, "I'm over here!".

Sylveon approaches Pac and bites the rope off, disconnecting the chain and freeing his hands. Valerie offers a hand which Pac accepts, she tilts her head again and make another kiss which lasted for a few seconds. She apologizes, but with the looks on Pac's face Ash and Valerie could tell that he enjoyed it, "I actually enjoyed that kiss."

As soon as Valerie hears it, she tilts her head again kissing him in the lips. Pac kissed back and they start making out.

* * *

_**Focus : Calem/Serena**_

"... The guilty to come home. "

Calem ends the song with a guitar solo, which made Serena enjoy it a little. "Listen Calem, I admit that I did have feelings for you before, but I was very shy to tell you it." she blushed. Now Calem begins doing something weird after hearing it, he pulls out a pistol from his pocket and unloads it, taking out a bullet from the mag and placing it on the table. Next he takes out a card which appears to be a valentines card. "This is called **Bullet For My Valentine.**" he said, "I've been taking care of this card for a long time, and now that you've confessed your feelings for me, this 9mm and the card will stay together." he takes out a tape and tapes the bullet on the card.

"What the fuck are you doing...? oh..."

* * *

_**A flashback begins in Serena**_

_2 years ago in Valentines day, Serena gave Calem and others a valentines card. Which Calem sniffed and touched every part of the card which was weird._

_**Another Flashback**_

_In Professor Sycamore's chemistry class, Calem and Serena were in the same class. The professor requests a presentation which Calem raised his hands first. Calem stands up and goes to the front of the classroom which was a chalkboard, writing down his name and the presentation title. "I call this the love potion." he said, "It is very easy and cheap to produce." he starts mixing the chemicals in the test tube together, along with an eye-drop of white liquid. "I need a volunteer." Calem said, only Shauna raised her hands as she looked excited and started blushing, Calem points to Serena and she wasn't raising her hands, he forced her to come to the front of the classroom. "Drink it!" Calem said, "It's not toxic, remember this presentation is about edible chemicals." Serena slowly lifted up the test tube, taking a small sip and drinking it. "How was it?" Calem asked, Serena didn't fall in love from the love potion, but between her legs in the skirt, it was wet._

"_Now to reveal the ingredients, it is made from water, male pheromones and semen, Biology class gave me the idea to present this."_

_The whole class laughed, Professor Sycamore clapped and asked the next student to present._

* * *

_**Back to the couch.**_

"Do you still love me?" Calem asked, Serena didn't answer until Calem repeated it three times in a row, Her flashback gets interrupted

"I do have feelings for you... but I am in love with Ash."

* * *

_**Focus : Ash/Pac/Valerie**_

"Hey stop making out! We have a hostage to rescue!" Ash interrupts, they ignored him and continued kissing. "HEY STOP MAKING OUT! WE HAVE A FRICKIN HOSTAGE TO RESCUE!" He raised his voice, it was no use. Thinking for a few seconds, "STOP MAKING OUT!" he growls, "YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE? OUR FRIENDS AND POKÉMON IS IN DANGER!" the voice was strong enough and it scared both of them, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Go to the pokémon center, we need to get some pokémons to fight and to protect ourselves."

* * *

_**Arriving to the pokémon center**_

The automatic door slides open as they get near the door, Ash begins sprinting to the computer.

it displays this on the screen.

_**Pokémon login info required**_

_**Username:**_

_**Password:**_

"Fuck... I forgot my username and password. Couldn't they just scan our pokédex instead?" Ash complains.

"Sorry that feature is in maintenance," Nurse Joy replies, "it will be up soon."

"Let me do this." Pac said, he begins typing his login information to the computer. "Hey stop looking at my password!"

"Yeah fine." Ash said, looking away along with Valerie.

**Access granted**

**ClaytonPakowski1447 you currently have 4 pokémons in belt, would you like to withdraw , deposit or swap pokémons?**

**Choose what to withdraw**

**Vivillon, Luxio, Luxray, Chespin.**

Pac attempts to withdraw all 4 but fails, only two were withdrawn. Vivillon and Luxray. "God dammit..."

"Aren't you gonna login Sweetie?" Pac said, Valerie replies with "Sorry this is all I carry."

"God dammit for the second time." Pac whispers.

"Now how are we suppose to find out where Calem is?" Ash asked.

"Ask anyone," Pac said, he approaches Nurse Joy and asks. "Have you seen a man about 5 ft 5 in height, wearing navy blue jacket along with a jean, his name is Calem. He may also wear a pair of sunglasses."

"One second please." Nurse Joy searches the computer. "Yes we do, he is in this pokémon center, do you want me to call him down?"

"No no no no no... please don't, and listen, he is holding a hostage and we need to rescue the hostage." Ash said.

"Okay.. He is in room 216, take this key card."

The moment they get the key card, they start running to the stairways, heading upstairs they begin searching for the room number. "Bingo! Room 216" Valerie shouted.

"Hey shut up! He could hear us!" Ash said.

* * *

_**Focus : Serena/Calem**_

"No please no..." Serena begged.

Calem kisses Serena in the lips again, Serena was helpless and she had to accept it, she didn't kiss back and Calem's tongues were forced into her mouth. He begins licking her tongues.

"On my mark, when I slide this, three, two, one, Kick!" as soon as Ash slides the key card on the doorknob, Valerie twists the doorknob which is followed up by a powerful kick from Pac, a loud slam was heard.

'Intruders huh?' Calem thought, he breaks the kiss and begins loading the pistol with a mag, turning unlocking the safety and cocking it. Ready to fire. He begins to lean on the wall with the pistol pointing to the ceiling, he patiently waits for the intruders to cross the narrow section.

"Room seems empty, hmm." Ash said.

"Stop or I will open fire." Calem warned, pointing the pistol to Ash's face. He begins moving while pointing his pistol to Ash's face, aligning the heads together to kill all three with a single bullet.

"Gust!" Pac commanded, Vivillon begins flapping it's wings violently which pushes Calem backwards, with Calem's reflexes he quickly fires four shots, hitting Ash, Vivillon, Pac and Valerie in order. He lands on his back, and immediately attempting to jump back up in a Kung Fu style.

"No!" Serena screams seeing that Ash is shot."

"Fuuuuck!" Ash screams in a whisper. Calem starts approaching to Ash who is lying on the floor, he brings out his baseball bat and swing his face and knocking him unconscious. The same was done to Pac and Valerie. He loots the bodies, only finding a wallet and three pokéballs in Valerie, along with 2 additional pokéballs in Pac's body.

* * *

_**A few moments later.**_

"Let me go you lunatic!" Serena screams, it was no use.

Calem drags all three of the unconscious bodies to the carpet in the middle of the room. He takes a seat on the table, searching his own bag for items. He takes out a plastic zip bag that was filled with crystal like cubes, it was crystal meth. "Hey Serena you are going to love this!"

"Shut up! If you love me then you would untie me." she yells back.

Calem takes out a pipe resembling a light bulb, opening the zip bag and dropping a few cubes of crystal in. He lights it up with a cigarette lighter. "Ash, I'm gonna enjoy watching you bleed to death while I smoke some crystal meth."

He sucks on the pipe, which made his eyes blood shot and he immediately becomes hallucinated.

_**Hallucination effect.**_

"AWWH." the voice echoes of him exhaling.

"The mushrooms... the crystals... I'm free falling from the sky!" the voice echoes.

Minutes have passed, he really enjoyed the crystal meth until some polices kicked into the door. It was swiped with a key card left at the entrance, and it was kicked very hard.

"Freeze!" Officer Jenny yelled, "This is the GIGN, You are under arrest!"

The words Officer Jenny said began echoing in Calems head, with his hallucinated and distorted vision he could see her transforming into a werewolf along with the other polices. It literally took him 10 seconds to understand what was going on, it was too late to grab his pistol, it was kicked away by the police.

"Get a trained medical personnel ASAP!" Officer Jenny said, "You! sergeant go!"

The sergeant said "yes sir!" and begins sprinting out of the room, down the hallways and stairs. "We need you Nurse Joy ASAP! Grab your med-kit!"

* * *

_**About 25 seconds later**_

"There!" Officer Jenny said, "You are untied!"

The officers sniff the packaging and begins searching the bag, "This is methamphetamine, about kilogram of these."

"Critical bleeding," Nurse Joy said, "Survival chances are high if treated properly."

"This is Alpha One Zero," Officer Jenny said, "We have captured the suspect."

* * *

_**About an hour later**_

Calem was transported to a small room in the police station in Lumiose City. He is handcuffed to a metal chair and blindfolded with a blindfold and a bean cap, in front of him was a metal table and on the opposite side of him was Officer Jenny preparing to take notes. Behind him was two officers guarding the room. "unfold him." she said.

The guards approached to Calem, taking off the bean cap and blindfold, he was recovered from the hallucination very quickly because he only inhaled small amount of fumes. "Begin speaking."

"Fuck you!" Calem swore and spit on officer Jenny.

"You want less time in prison? Then stop swearing and start speaking the truth."

"Fuck... You! Go to hell you ugly Tentacruel." Calem insulted.

_**I'm very sorry for insulting the Tentacruel pokémon users.**_

"You can either tell us everything you know, or you can get punished more seriously, last warning."

"Fuck..y... Okay... okay... I loved Serena, but she had a boyfriend so I kidnapped her, and shot the intruders."

Officer Jenny begins taking notes on the laptop, her writing speed was very fast.

"It appears that you have no license or have records of purchasing a firearm, mind telling us where you obtained the Hi-Power pistol?"

"Shooting range... I stole it from the shooting range, it was so small and compact it was easily concealed."

She begins taking notes again.

"And the location you obtained the drugs?"

"A drug dealer... drug dealer named Aaron... hes on the streets somewhere, somewhere in Lumiose City, we've only met twice."

"Do you have a contact information of him?" she asked.

"Yes... his business card."

"Do you want a less serious punishment? You can tell introduce him to us as a friend or you can get garroted or shot as a target practice."

"I... I will introduce."

_**After a few minutes of preparing. They dial the number.**_

_**Focus : Aaron**_

"Wassup bro?" Aaron said.

"Hey Aaron, I have a friend that is very interested in buying drugs, her name is Jennifer."

* * *

_**The next day in Lumiose city, in the stinky alleyway. The drug bust begins.**_

Aaron leans on the wall with a messenger bag containing drugs in it, he starts waiting for the Calem and the polices. he gets bored of waiting so he decides to play with his phone, he checks the call history first.

_Call history :_

_Contact name : Calem_

_Location – Lumiose City Police Station, first campus._

"Oh shit!" Aaron whispers to himself, "Fucking polices, fucking polices everywhere. I better ready up my armor penetrators." he drops his messenger bag on the cement floor and begins searching. He finds a FN P90 and a pair of FN57. Some extra mags were lying around mostly for the pistol, he begins putting the pistols in his jean pocket and hiding the P90 in his jacket. He waits patiently for the police by leaning on the wall.

* * *

_**Focus : Disguised police units.**_

"The stinky alleyway, he should be waiting for us somewhere in the alleyways." Getting out of the disguised looking police car, his hands and legs were uncuffed, looking completely normal. The polices were wearing plain clothing with a layer of soft armor in the jacket. They had FAMAS G2 rifles attached to slings hanging on their back. They begin approaching, Aaron is now 15 meters away from the police, he begins peeking out of the wall with the P90 safety unlocked and loaded, spraying it everywhere, only 2 out of the 50+1 shots hit, both shots hit the polices, knocking them backwards and landing on their backs. Officer Jenny was lucky that she wasn't hit, she draws out her pistol unlocking the safety, and begins firing at the wall corner where Aaron was hiding in. Aaron hears clicking noise thinking that Officer Jenny ran out of ammunition, he drops the P90, taking out his twin FN57s, peeking out of the wall. He was shot be Officer Jenny twice in the shoulders before he could even fire a single shot. He falls backwards.

"You son of a bitch, you couldn't have snitched to him. You are under arrest!"

"Please... I didn't plan this." Calem begs and surrenders, kneeling to the ground with his hands up.

* * *

_**Later that day in the police station**_

Both Calem and Aaron were cuffed to the metal chair again, facing punishments.

"I swear, I didn't snitch! Please.. I beg for mercy!" Calem begged, it was no use.

"Execute Calem!" Officer Jenny commanded. "No.. no... please..." Calem begged, the guards took out a garrote, slowly placing it to his neck. "No please..."

"Now!" she yelled.

"No- AHHGKKKK GHHK" Calem chokes, after 10 seconds of being squeezed by layers of fiber wire, he chokes to death.

"Also Execute Aaron and search for clues of his drug hideout."

* * *

_**End of chapter 11, Next chapter, I'll try to upload before Wednesday, November 19**_


	13. Chapter 12: Necromancer

**Sorry, Took way too long to edit this due to distraction, writers block and awkwardness. I'm more sorry to pokefan, please create a fanfic account so we can talk.**

**Hope I don't get copyright infringed for using a song lyric to describe a scene.****s.**

**And I think I'm diagnosed with social anxiety disorder/ extreme awkwardness for reading older chapters.**

Update: edited a few spelling and grammar errors. Won't be posting updates in chapters anymore, it renews the updated date and it gets kind of annoying. I'll be posting updates on my profile.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Necromancer**

* * *

30 seconds have passed since Calem's death, the vision had completely blackened out into nothingness, the heart was no longer pumping blood and the body is starting to get cold. The police dragged his body out of the room and prepares to burn his and Aaron's body.

Another 30 seconds have passed in the darkness, a bright flash of light suddenly appears and it lights up his dark vision, After a few seconds, the flash fades away and the background was changed, to a large circular tunnel, stars, galaxies and celestial objects were visible but distorted as it travels at a high speed.

After a few seconds inside the dimensional tunnel, the background changes again, and his body was relocated to another dimension. The dimension of shared space and time. The place resembles the Spear Pillars from the Sinnoh region. As he arrives to the dimension, he came out of a temporarily portal approximately 20 meters from the ground, it was facing the ground. The gravity was low on the dimension so his body fell slowly to the ground, landing softly.

After Calem lands softly to the ground, he looks up into the sky. The sky was very beautiful, and it was night time, it was filled with celestial objects, galaxies, bright and faint stars. _Like shining oil the night is dripping down, stars are slipping down, glistening._

Turning his head slowly to the left, spotting two girls about the same age as him. The first one had an orange colored hair and her hairstyle was a side ponytail which sticks out from the left side of her hair. She wore a yellow tank top and it reveals her belly, and she wore short jean shorts with red belts strapped to her shoulders, it was Misty Kasumi, she was staring down to the ground, she was fast asleep.

The second girl wore a red bandana with a white pokémon symbol, her hair color was brown. She wore a red collared short sleeved shirt along with a white miniskirt and a pair of dark bicycling shorts. She also has a small yellow messenger bag on the right side of her hips. In her hands she wore a pair of black & white gloves. It was May Haruka, she was also sleeping peacefully.

He decides to get closer to the girls and wake them up, but as he arrives, a distorted sound was heard in the sky and he turned his head around to see a portal. A humanoid figure fell down slowly from the portal, it was Aaron. He carried two messenger bag that was full of drugs, along with a few weapons holstered in his belt.

"FUCK" As Aaron screams in the dimension, it echoed a few times and the echoing was played in reverse. It woke up the sleeping girls.

"Okay where the fuck am I?" Calem asked himself, a feminine voice was heard. "Welcome to the shared dimension of Dialga and Palkia, where physics are strange here." He looked back, it was May.

"Hey handsome boy, what time is it?" Misty asked

Calem looked down to his watch, the watch malfunctioned.

"So this is hell." Aaron said. The words echoed backwards as he finishes his sentence. "SHUT UP FOR GOD SAKE." As he yelled at his own echoing. "Maybe this is a new kind of high or hallucination, time to get extra high!" as he giggles to himself, taking out a roll of blunt. He sticks the blunt in his mouth, taking out a zippo lighter from his messenger bag. As he sparks the lighter, round flames came out instead of the regular droplet shaped flame due to low gravity. "Must be high when I see round flames, time to get extra high!"

About five minutes later in the boring dimension, another portal appeared in the skies, it was a blue, four legged pokémon, it resembles Xerneas, but it's body was thicker, reflective and crystal like. There was a blue gem in it's chest and it was guarded with steel plates. It's face looked robotic, the eyes resembles a cat eyes, with red iris and a black pupil. It was the lord of time, Lord Dialga.

"Xerneas...sssss..." Aaron said while high, as he exhales out smokes, pointing to Dialga.

"SILENCE! I AM LORD DIALGA!" Dialga replied back, growling with anger, it also blushed slightly.

Another portal appeared after Dialga blushed, it was a white pokémon, it had four legs and it looked like Xerneas. The head was like the shape of a water droplet, and the face looked robotic. The eyes were green on the iris, red on the pupils. There was also golden thing on it's back, with 17 plates revolving around the golden thing. It was Lord/Lady Arceus, the creator of universe, and grim reaper.

"Giratina!" As Calem shouted.

"SILENCE YOU FOOL! I AM ARCEUS!" As it yells in anger, the voice sounded feminine.

"Welcome to the shared dimension of time and space, also known as shared dimension of Dialga and Palkia." the grim reaper pokémon said. Both legendary pokémons begin descending down to the ground.

"Some of you will choose to live, some of you will choose to stay." Dialga said, without reverse echoing effects.

Aaron was high, but his brain was still conscious to process what the legendary pokémons have said, getting up from his knees, he gets excited. "Me! Pick me! Please spare me!" as he said.

"SILENCE, You Aaron, you do not deserve to live anymore, you are punished, you have killed innocent lives as well as heroes, and you have sold illegal drugs for many years." Arceus said, echoing.

"FAAAAAAWWWWWWWWK!" As Aaron screams and quickly draws out a FN P90 from his belt, he crouches down with his right leg to the floor, forming a 90 degree on the knee pit. He looks into the holosight, spraying a few shots. The 5.7mm projectiles stopped and fell to the ground in mid flight, or perhaps missed, from Dialga's ability to control time. He continues spraying his P90 until the clips empties out. "Fuck I'm out of ammo!" He ejects the magazine from the P90, throwing it to Dialga, the mag clip stopped moving and spinning in mid flight, it started spinning backwards, flying towards Aaron, knocking his head. Spilling the drugs out of the messenger bag.

"Calem!" Arceus said, "You have attempted to murder and rape innocent lives, I have understand your thoughts and your interaction between Serena. You are given second chance."

"Yes!" As Calem screams in joy, Taking out the electric guitar from his back, swiping the strings with the guitar pick and he jumps on the same spot, about 10 meters high.

Arceus raises her front leg up and points to the girls sitting against the pillar. "You two, you have your reasons, I understand why you want to have sex with Ash and even trying to necrophilia, you are pardoned." Arceus said in an empathetic manner, "As you may know I am the creator of life, I am as well a necromancer."

"Can we leave now?" Misty questions while scratching her head.

"Under one condition, you will agree not to harm anyone anymore, you will also start apologizing to the lives you've maimed." she said, summoning a portal in front of her, "Dismissed!"

The girls got up, stood there and stared at the beautiful portal.

"What are you waiting for? Leave before Arceus gets angry!" Dialga said, sounding angry.

Aaron gets back up, picking up the spilled drugs and he makes a run to the portal, unfortunately he was hit by Dialga's time loop ability. Locking him in a time loop as he repeatedly gets up and makes a run to the portal.

The girls started walking, along with Calem at the same pace. Calem touches the portal with the tip of his index finger, resulting a bright flash like a flash grenade, the three are teleported to another dimension.

* * *

_**Ash/Nurse Joy**_

Nurse Joy opened up the med kit box and she takes out a syringe with clear liquid, proceeding to the patient room. In the patient room, Ash leaned on the white walls between the patient beds which were empty, he stared at the clock and threw the bouncing ball against the wall, catching it repeatedly with his right hands. She enters the room. "Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah?" As he turns his attention to the door, catching the ball and holding on to it. She showed him the syringe with the safety cap on, telling him. "You may leave the building after this injection."

"Yeah, go ahead."

She grabs his left arm, smudging some clear liquid to the cubital fossa region with a piece of cotton and she takes off the cap, slowly sliding the needle into the veins. She pushes down the plunger, injecting the painkillers into the veins.

The pain immediately starts fading away on the left shoulder, moving his left arms freely, however he feels nothing in his left hand with the pain receptors suppressed.

"You are free to leave" She said, "You are a hero, you have saved your girlfriend from being raped." As she leaves the room.

"Yeah." He said, "She was finger raped, and I nearly died three times in a row." Leaving the room, he starts taking a walk in the hallways for a few minutes, arriving to the waiting room. Serena was sitting in one of the benches and she was waiting for Ash, she spotted him and she stood up, running towards him and hugging him. She kisses him in the lips and he kissed back. "You've made it!" she said.

"Yeah, I nearly died three times in a row." As he said, leaving the pokémon center via back entrance. He leans against the wall, with his right leg against the wall, taking a look at his left shoulder, it was disgusting, it was covered in bandages and blood.

* * *

_**Calem/Misty/May**_

The three teenagers were reanimated back to life by Arceus, traveling inside a tunnel, they heard Arceus's voice for the last time.

"Remember," the voice echoes, "Go inside the building and wait for Ash." After she finishes the sentence, a white flash blinded their eyes, after a few seconds the flash fades away and they were in the front entrance of pokémon fan club. Calem felt both of his hands warm and soft, he looks down to see the girls holding his hands. "Hey why are you girls holding my hands?" As he blushed.

"..." An awkward silence for the girls, they started blushing and released their hands.

'Damn you Arceus! You're a necromancer, not a marriage officiant!' As the words echo in Calem's thoughts. After the girls let go of his hands, he takes a step forward to the front door and the sensor detects infrared signature, sliding the automatic doors open.

* * *

_**Ash/Serena (Warning, naughty moments ahead)**_

They were making out, Ash leaned against the wall and Serena held her hands behind his neck, french kissing. Ash attempted to get a little bit naughty and he decides to reach under her skirt with his left hands, it was numb and he felt nothing, but Serena felt the touch and she giggled. He decides to use his right hand which was behind her waist, reaching for her breast. She giggles again and decides to get a bit naughty too, she lowers her right hand, reaching for his belt.

"Whoa... not in the public."

She giggles in respond, and she said, "Maybe a real quick blowjob to calm you down, then we can continue to pokémon fan club for training."

"Make it quick." Ash said, both sat on the concrete floor and she starts unbuckling the belt, unzipping the jeans.

* * *

_**After a disgusting minute... Ew!... It's painful too! (Prepare to puke, or at least my older chapters.)**_

Nobody watched or heard them, except for the pokémons inside their pokéballs on their belts. (if it counts)

"I'm going to cum!" he warned, panting.

She heard his warning and she started moving her head faster, and licking the tip violently. It explodes with cum inside her mouth.

"Oh... yeah..." As he whispers in his orgasm.

After the ejaculation dies out, she slowly removes herself from the rod, the rod was covered with cream all over it. She begins licking the cream violently and it tickles Ash. After licking the cum clean she searches her pocket and takes out a blue handkerchief, wiping off the remaining stains on the cock. After wiping the cum clean she licks it, which disgusted him but he accepted it, then she cleans the remaining stain off with a piece of tissue, putting the handkerchief back to her pocket.

"Serena..." He asked, while zipping back his jeans and buckling the belt. "I have something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time." as he gets up.

"I'm all ears!" As she stands up too.

"I've... I've been wanting to know this for a long time since you left Kanto," He said, getting little nervous. "Have you... ever masturbated?" as his face ignites into a reddish color.

"... uh yes..." She blushed and answered.

"Maybe with the handkerchief? I've been wanting to know it since you left Kanto?"

"..." her blush turns deeper, trying to cover her face and look away to the left.

"You had a crush on me... so did you masturbate with the handkerchief while thinking about me?"

"Yes..."

"I knew it! That's why I liked the scents in the handkerchief when you gave it back to me."

"Awh! That explains it!" she blushed, pushing his head to the wall and she starts kissing. It was going to be extremely disgusting to kiss or french kiss with the mouth full of cum.

"Wow... You're fast and stealthy!" As he taste the minty flavor in her mouth. She giggles, and transfers the gum to his mouth with her tongues. They start making out again for 20 minutes. After 20 minutes they visited the pokémon fan club.

"Be cool, Calem's dead so don't worry about him knocking you out unconscious again." She said, with a bit of sad emotion. They arrive to the front entrance and the automatic doors slide open.

"Electric pokémon desk, it's almost full so I think it should be a good desk for discussion." he said, spotting three trainers.

"What... They look familiar..." Ash said as he arrives to the desk with two teenage girls and a boy. He looks towards the teenager with the black T-shirt, screaming. "MOTHER OF ARCEUS! IT'S YOU!" as he sees his rival.

"You punk..." Calem said, he raises his voice. "COME HERE!" after raising his voice he covers his mouth, regretting what he just said. "I'm so sorry, Please accept my apology."

"You son of a bitch!" Ash said, cracking his own knuckles and head, getting ready to fight. Serena was scared and she hid behind him, releasing out a Braixen to defend.

"Grrr!" As Braixen growls while holding a stick with it's tip on fire, drawing circles in the air with the burning piece of stick.

A pokéball from Ash's belt also escaped, it was a human girl in a trainer's clothing, it cracked it's knuckles and transforms into a Lucario. "If you dare touching them, prepare to get mutilated."

"Please... I beg for mercy," As Calem raises both of his hands to the air. "I will do anything to apologize for you."

"Please, we beg for mercy too, we are sorry for the actions we took on you." A girl with brown hair and a red bandana said.

"We will do anything to apologize." A girl with an orange hair said.

"So you will do anything for an apology huh?" Ash said, tearing off the bandages on his left shoulder with his right hand. Pointing to the entrance hole "Look what you've done."

"Look what you've done to daddy."

"Listen, I will do anything to apologize for all of my raping, and shooting." Calem begged, while his hands started to shake violently in the air.

"Okay... anything you said..." Ash said, cracking his knuckles and neck again, approaching to Calem. He grabbed Calem's face with his left hand, he grabbed it very tightly because he couldn't feel anything. Delivering a punch to the face with his right hands, it starts bleeding and a small cracking noise was heard. Calem lowered his hand, covering the bloody nostrils.

"Owww... I'll-" As Calem sniffed the blood, continuing his sentence, "I'll accept that punch as an apology." as he said. Ash was not finished yet, Grabbing onto Calem's t-shirt, he yells to his face. "TAKE THAT FUCKING T-SHIRT OFF! SERENA IS MINES OKAY? YOU WILL NEVER GET HER!" and he lets go of the grabbing.

He slowly slides off his bloody hands off his nose, removing his T-shirt, leaving bloods stained as it touches the bloody nose and hands. Revealing his bare chest with a skull & rose tattoo with the word **Bullet For My Valentine** engraved, he was a fan of the band. The bloods bleeding from his nostrils continue to fall down and it stained to the tattoo, making the skull look bloodier and cooler. Below his chest was 6 pack abs, he worked out, probably the reason he kicked Ash unconscious to the balls with his knees.

"You better take that fucking hat off."

He took off his hat, wiping the bloody nose with the hat, it was disgusting but it looked better with the blood, more metallic.

May took a breath and it caught Ash's attention, turning towards her, he said, "I haven't forgot about you yet, May!" Cracking his knuckles again, he approached and she raised her hands to the air, shivering. She whispered "Sorry!"

**SMACK!**

He slapped across her right cheeks with his right hand, it made a loud nose and it left a red mark on the cheeks. She blushed and she enjoyed the touch of his hands, covering the bruised cheeks with her hands, it was hot.

"Misty, I haven't forgotten you, you can't escape!" he said, making eye contacts with the jade colored iris.

"No... No! I swear if you slap me, I will fucking rape you again!" As she peaked her temper, she blushed and immediately covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry! Please don't!"

**SMACK!**

"Ow!"

He slapped her right cheeks, turning red and a second later she was kicked in the crotch with his right legs for threatening him of a rape, she got wet and started orgasm a few seconds later.

"Ahhhh!" As she screeched out blushing, from the orgasm. Her shorts became wet and it smelled, smelling good to Calem and Ash.

"That's it for today." Ash said, taking a seat beside Calem.

"If you dare to assault my parents like that again, I swear I will leave brutal marks as I mutilate you." the Lucario pokémon said, scaring Misty, May and Calem.

"Okay enough, you're acting too brutal, daughter, return!" Ash said, retrieving Lucario back to the ball.

"Hey you! Calem! You haven't said sorry to me yet." Serena shouted, pointing to Calem with her index finger on her right hand.

"Hey sweetie I'm sorry to rape you." Calem said, he immediately covers his mouth with his bloody hands again, blushing. "And I'm sorry for calling you a sweetie, and kissing you with my garlic breath."

"If you're really sorry to me," Serena said, placing both of her hands on her hips, "Then admit to Shauna that you like her!"

"Hey! I don't like Shauna in appearance or her wild personality, but I like her for listening to rock and metal musics." Calem said while blushing and sweating.

"See! You do have feelings for Shauna!" She said, taking out her phone, "I'm going to call her, and you better confess your feelings to her before I call Officer Jenny." Dialing the number.

"How would I get arrested for not falling in love with Shauna?" Calem asked.

"Because you escaped jail."

"No I didn't, Me and these girls, were resurrected by a necromancer." Calem said.

"Yeah whatever, I'm calling her."

* * *

_**Shauna/Tierno/Trevor.**_

They were inside a café, eating ice creams and crêpes, with coffee beside the food. They started a discussion about self defense.

"Shauna, what do you think of the glock series of pistols?" Trevor asked, showing the chart of glock pistols on his phone.

"Well, I think the glock 26 and 39 is cute, because it's small and concealable." she said. Shortly after her phone started ringing, the ringtone was Calem's favorite song from **Bullet For My Valentine****. **She picked it up and answered, it was Serena. **(Hey sorry, I'm being too much of a ****rock fan here.)**

"Hi Serena!"

"Hold on for a second please, Shauna."

_**Serena/Calem**_

She took out a napkin and placed it under her phone, handing it over to Calem. "You better talk to her." she said. He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath and he starts talking. "Bonjour! It's me, Calem."

**Shauna**

"Oh Arceus, It's Calem!" Shauna shouted as she got excited, she also became nervous.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you something."

Shauna started to get wild, maybe too wild, her heart stopped for a second and she left hear seat, jumping violently on the same spot. "Please! Tell me!"

Calem cleared his throat, coughing out some blood and spitting it to the floor. "I wanted to tell you that..." He started getting nervous. "I really like you, and I have deep feelings for you."

Her heart stopped again for a second. She became extremely excited and she started screaming Calem's name, catching the attention of customers in the café. "Me too! I've been trying to tell you my secrets in chemistry class, I've been listening to your kind of music, **Bullet For My Valentine, Linkin park** and more rock bands." She said. Getting more wild, she started asking him almost everything. "When will we date? What movie do you want to watch with me? What do you want to eat for dinner? And how many kid-"

"I know what you want Shauna, We will meet in Prism Tower at 9PM tonight and we will have a nice dinner there, I've heard of this new movie called La Paris Hitman, we could watch that, and maybe we'll fuck in the same night."

**Shauna**

'We'll fuck in the same night.' These several words started echoing in her head, her face became fully lit up like a fire. She was all hyped up and she began to violently jump again on the same spot.

"I LOVE YOU CALEM!" Shauna screamed, getting more attention from the customers.

"I love.. you too!" as Calem ends the call.

**Serena**

"Yeah Calem, you better love her!" Serena said, "Now give me back my phone."

"Wow, you stained blood to my phone."

"Hey I'm sorry again!" Calem apologizes. "Now what?"

"Time for training."

* * *

_**An hour later, Shauna called Calem on his phone.**_

Calem sat against the wall, watching as Ash battles May, Pikachu against a Mega Blaziken. The phone started ringing, it had the same ringtone as Shauna, unfortunately the call request was a video call, he feels like puking again, trying not to break a heart, he answers it.

**Shauna**

She was in a medical store with Trevor and Tierno, she was in front of a shelf full of condoms.

"Hey bro!" Tierno said, "Remember us?" Trevor said.

"Hey Calem!" Shauna said, "Oh Arceus, what happened to your face?"

"I'm okay, nothing happened." he lied.

"Hey you don't look okay, tell me please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"Fuck!" As he whispers, "Fine, this is real blood, I asked somebody to punch me in the face, so I can look more metallic with the blood effects." he said, accidentally lowering the phone camera which showed his torso looking perfect with the combination of tattoo and blood.

"Wow! Nice combination of tattoo and blood!'

"Yeah," he blushed, "Thanks!"

"I wanted to show you this," she changed the camera angle, showing the shelf full of condoms. Calem wanted to vomit... fucking a girl that he doesn't like in appearance. She asked, "What do you think, which one should I get?"

"Get that .44 magnum, with the 340 grain, I meant the Magnum one."

"This one?" Shauna asked, pointing to the box of condom locked behind a glass.

"Yeah."

"Okay sweetie! Bye!" she said, blowing a kiss."

"Bye." The call ends.

* * *

**Next chapter will take longer, about 2-3 weeks because I need to edit the older chapters to make the fic more readable.**

**Next chapter ideas, a pokémon battle with epic guitar music, and possibly fully re introducing the daughter of Ash. Maybe a real lemon with AshXSerena and CalemXShauna.**

**Looks like the story is also going downhill, Looking for a few beta readers for this fic and some unreleased fics. Check my profile or pm me for more info.**

**Since it's going to take a long time for my next chapter, I suggest you check out these awesome fics. **_Scorched_ By _TheLovingShadow, Get Ready Kalos_ by _SuperGv88, The Bonds We Share_ By _SleepyThePanda_


End file.
